My Immortal
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Jean is new to the institute, one of the last to join. She gets to know a very special young man named Scott Summers. When their senior year is over, Scott leaves for college and never finds out that something horrible has happened to Jean. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

HI! I'm back with a new story, and I must say that I am very proud of this one! I already have so many ideas for this storyI dind't know where to begin. I hope you all enjoy this story as it progresses, I am truly going to put my heart into it this time!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution in any way shape or form, and this story is for entertainment purposes only, please do not sue me. I am only a seventeen-year-old female trying to mak my way through life without screwing it up. I have nothing to give you, except this story and I hope you all enjoy it!

RedPhoenix1821

As for "Passion From Ashes", I want to continue it, but I don't know where to go with it right. I would like to continue with this story first before moving back to that one.

* * *

Prologue: Introductions

First things first, let's identify all of our players. We'll begin with the most important ones. But then again there are two of those, hmm… Do you want to hear about a fiery redhead who can't seem to control her temper, or would you like to know about a young man with a "deathly stare" so to speak. Let's start with the resident redhead. I'm sure you all know Jean Grey, eighteen, tall about five feet and eleven inches, long, slender legs, a lean, fit body, and all of that gorgeous red hair that every man wants to get lost in. Her most imposing feature, however, are her bright, emerald green eyes that seem to penetrate straight to your soul whenever she looks at you. She is one tough girl, but don't let looks fool you, Jean Grey has a heart of gold and a very open and willing mind. Speaking of her mind, Jean is also a very powerful telepath, second only to Charles Xavier founder of the Xavier Institute where this story will begin. Jean has the power to lift objectsseveral times her body weight by merely thinking about it. She can levitate herself in the air, read any person's thoughts she wants, but Jean is not one to invade your privacy. But if you just happen to "think too loudly" she can't help but overhear you. Jean is a simple girl raised in thehigher parts of society during her childhood, but she has broken herself away from all that andshe now enjoys the easiness of life, although her life is anything but easy. Being a mutant comes with a great deal of responsibility.

And one mutant who must always have that degree of responsibility is Scott Summers, the one with a look that could literally kill you. Scott, a young man of eighteen tall about six feet maybe six foot one, chestnut brown hair, high cheekbones, and a body that makes every girl squirm in delight. Scott's heard it often enough that his best featureare his eyes even though they are hidden behind a pair of dark red glasses, it's the glasses that give that sexy, exotic appearance. Scott comes from quite a different background than Jean. He lost both his parents when he was eight years old, and thought he had also lost his brother. Only just recently has Scott learned that Alex, now sixteen, is alive and well. Alex has just joined the institute, much to Scott's relief. He can now keep a close eyeon his younger, only brother. But Scott's responsibility doesn't stop with his brother; it only just begins there. Scott must be in control every minute of every day with a "curse" like his as Scott would put it if you were to ask him. One mere slip up and someone could die.

So, now that we have identified our major players let's identify the lesser ones in this story. Warren Worthington III, Jean's current boyfriend. Warren is three years older than Jean, but he is infatuated with her nonetheless. Set up with her by his and her parents, Warren is doing all he can to keep Jean to himself. He is a strong man with short blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a stern expression should you ever piss him off. Warren's one problem is his wings yes his wings. Warren is a literal angel, with sixteen-foot wings. Lucky for him they can fold up easily under a thick jacket. Now with a name like Warren Worthington III you would think there is some money in his background. You would be thinking right. Warren was born rich; he grew up rich, and remains to this day very rich. Not one of the things that drew Jean to him. But Warren isn't the only competing for Miss Grey's affection.

Which brings me to Duncan Mathews. He too has short blonde hair and blue eyes, a strong build, and a good name. Duncan, however, is your resident jock. He is captain of the Bayville High football team, star quarterback, varsity jacket the works. Duncan is the head man on campus, the pack leader who would beat the crap out of you as much as look at you. Jean has just begun attending Bayville coming in at the beginning of her senior year. Duncan was the first to claim first dibs on the sultry redhead wanting to be the first to bed her then he would give the lessees their shot. Something tells me that Jean isn't going to be going for this meathead.

Let's move on to Taryn Fujioka, Scott's current girlfriend. At least she's his age. Long brown hair, brown eyes and a body that would match Jean Grey's if it weren't for the half size breasts that Taryn tried to make up for with endless push-up bras. She is your typical prep bitch, wears too much makeup, dresses in short, tight clothing and flirts with every big man on campus including Duncan. If I were Scott I would tire of this philandering around, but still seems to think there is hope between the two of them. Taryn is part of the soccer team and was the captain and lead player until little miss Jean Elizabeth Grey set foot on the field. Taryn has had a secret loathing of her ever since the season started. She has been pretending to be Jean's best friend, but in reality can't wait to see her fall.

We'll begin at the institute on a calm fall day. It's only the third week into the school year and already the seniors are beginning to feel the heat. If they thought their junior year was rough, well it was nothing to prepare them for what lies ahead in the upcoming school year. The Xavier Institute is a vast mansion sitting on grounds that include an Olympic size swimming pool, tennis court, softball field, a lake, dock, gazebo, basketball court, and a grand garden. It has, you could say, just about everything anyone could want. Though,it's not the outside that's impressive, it's the inside, decorated diversely with rich colors from the carpet to the walls. But that part of the mansion was the part open to the public, what friends didn't see were the two subbasements. The first one consisted of a hanger that housed an SR-71 Blackbird, a helicopter that contained not an ounce of metal, and a simulator for those learning to fly both massive vehicles. Then there was the enormous lab, the briefing room, and Cerebro. In the second subbasement thereis the training room that alsogoes by the name the Danger Room, specifically because itis a dangerous roomto be in if you don't know what youae doing. Then there isthe med bay/infirmary, locker room, and gym.

Now, training you may ask? Training for what? Just simple training, well hardly simple, training to teach Xavier's gifted youngsters how to use their unique gifts for good in a controlled manner. But enough talk let's get down to why we're here. I'm sure you all know why you're here. You're here to watch a romantic relationship bloom between two young, very gifted teenagers. Well, I can assure you all that it will, but in its own time.

So, where was I? Oh yes, a calm autumn day at the Xavier Institute. The day is just starting; there is no hint of sunlight behind the tall pine trees that line the grounds, not a breath of wind stirred neither the pool nor lake. The only motion is that on the inside of the mansion, the scurry of feet in the hall and muffled voices as students make their way down to the Danger Room for a morning session, today's lesson, obstacle course.

"Lucky me," Jean Grey said to herself as she pulled on her one-piece green and black uniform. It fit like a glove over her perfect body hugging all the right curves and accentuating others. She walked out of her bedroom door almost literally running into Scott, who too was dressed in his uniform. They looked each other up and down, it was the first time they had seen each other in their uniforms. Jean had only been there so long and this was her first Danger Room session with the whole team, the whole team that is that was qualified to run this certain obstacle course, which wasn't much. Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat, Kurt Wager, or Nightcrawler, Rogue who went by no other name, Evan Daniels, or Spyke who was the nephew of one of the trainers/mentors around the institute, Ororo Munroe, or Storm. Then there was Logan, or Wolverine, and Hank McCoy, or Beast. Last but not least was the field leader of all the X-Men, Scott Summers, or Cyclops. When Jean had come in she had shown at first her amazing talents and how well she could follow orders, but what had impressed Wolverine and Storm the most was her fighting ability, she had taken Scott down no problem without her powers. So Scott had taken the initiative and made her his right hand, but Scott had his ownreasons for wanting Jean by his side.

"You look good." Scott commented as he and Jean walked down the hall toward the elevator that would take them down to the second subbasement.

"Yeah? Thanks." Jean responded. "I thought this would make me look like a slut."

"No anything but, it looks really good on you."

Jean reached over and patted Scott on his shoulder, "You don't look so bad yourself, Slim." Jean rubbed her hand up and down his arm feeling his well-formed, hard muscles beneath the black spandex. Scott Summers was a very sexy man.

"Man, I hate obstacle runs at five in the morning." Evan spat as he walked down to the Danger Room alongside Kurt and Kitty. "I'm not even totally awake yet."

"Like, don't complain, I'm probably going to have the worst hair day ever at this point. Forget about blow drying." Kitty was the resident Valley Girl; no one tried to understand what she said half the time.

"You vant to talk about a bad hair day?" Kurt piped up. "Don't even get me started. I'm covered!"

"Stop complaining, everyone. We're going to get through this just fine." Scott let the leader in him take control.

"Nice of you to join us oh Fearless Leader. Ah guess someone woke up a little late." Rogue stood off to the side of the door leading into the Danger Room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't start with me, AP classes always have exams in the first few weeks. I've been busting my ass."

"You too, huh?" Jean asked. Scott knew she was taking more AP classes then he was, her entire schedule was AP. Scott was lucky enough to get three. "Hey look at this way, Slim, we both have biology together, we both have calculus together. I'll be there to cover your butt." Jean shook her wave of red hair behind her shoulder and adjusted her headband. "The classes aren't all that tough."

"Enough flirting, let's go." Wolverine made his presence as he opened the door and led the team in for their training. "So," Wolverine reached over to a control panel and punched in a code. "Whose ready for a little early morning obstacle run?" With that the team was raised to the top of the Danger Room on a dais, then a long runway wound down to the bottom. "The course will be different for each one of you, I've programmed this baby for each of your levels. Now there are only six of you, so you'll all be going twice. Any complaints?"

Kitty raised her hand. "Yeah, like, why do we have to do this on a Monday?"

"Because it's Monday, Halfpint." Wolverine responded. He gave everyone a nickname, except for Rogue. "Because I love Mondays." Logan flipped a switch on the control board in front of him. "Let's see whose going first. Jean, what number am I thinking of?"

"Do you really want to ask _me_ that?"

"Yeah, well, you're going first anyway, rookie. Get out there."

Jean walked over to the where the platform met the runway and got ready to run. "Go!" Wolverine shouted. Jean took off. She jumped over sections of the runway that popped up, deflected laser blasts and projectiles, did a few somersaults, and levitated herself around a sea of orbs. When she reached the bottom she waved up to Wolverine that she had made it. "Not bad, Redd. Ok, Rogue, your next."

And on it went until everyone had gone once, and then Wolverine started them all over again. An hour and a half later the team stumbled from the Danger Room everyone was ready to return to bed, but being that it was a Monday there was school. By seven everyone was showered and downstairs for breakfast. "Ok, so what did Auntie O make us this morning?" Evan asked himself as he entered the kitchen. Plates, utensils, and napkins had been placed out on the table along with a basket of fruit, basket of muffins, and two trays, one with eggs, and the other with breakfast meats. Scott poured himself and Jean cups of coffee, they got plates and went to sit down and talk. Kitty and Kurt were off to the side chattering away themselves.

"So, do you, like think Jean and Scott could be a couple?" Kitty asked as she watched the two older teens flirt over their bacon.

"Ja, I think they have a chance. If Scott vould dump zhat loser slut Taryn, and Jean got rid of Mister High and Mighty."

"I like Warren, I think he's kind of, like, hot. In a rich way."

"Kitty, vhat do you see in him? He thinks he's too good to be here, Jean's never good enough for him. I've seen the vay he treats her when no one else is around."

"He's still hot to me."

"He's too old for you. Hell, he's too old for Jean. I asked her, they're only together because they met at a party that Warren's parents hosted and Jean's family was invited. Their parents saw them talking together and thought, hm, what if we can get them to marry?"

"He's still hot."

"Vhatever."

Over at the table, Jean and Scott were discussing the same thing, not that they had a chance together, but their current relationships. "So," Scott started, "You're dating a high up rich… What do you want to call him?"

"Decent. I mean he's nice to me and all, but sometimes…He can just be so…"

"Demanding?" Scott offered.

"Clamorous. He's very proud, won't admit when he's wrong… That sort of thing. But he's still very kind to me, treats me like a lady. What about you and… Taryn?"

"I can't stand being with her. I'm only with her because she thinks we hit it off last year at the Saddie Hawkins dance, and I'm just afraid to hurt her feelings. I'm actually waiting for her to break up with me, or if I can actually catch her cheating."

Jean was shocked. "She cheats on you?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, Taryn does. She doesn't know that I know, but I do. I've been trying to catch her for weeks."

"Mr. Summers, you are incredibly sneaky."

"I know…" Scott leaned back in his chair folding his arms behind his head.

"Time to go everyone." Ororo called from the kitchen door.

Jean and Scott exchanged a glance, time for another day of hell at Bayville High School.

* * *

A/N: And that's the prologue folks! Hope you all enjoyed, please REVIEW! 


	2. New Beginnings

Thank you all for all the reviews!

**Diaz F**: I'm not entirely sure that Elizabeth is Jean's middle name, but it's what I've seen and read.

**Telepathic Angel**: I am going to continue with "Passion From Ashes" I just don't know where to go from where I left off, I need a little inspiration.

**Mark C**: THANK YOU!

**amazing redd phoenix**: I think Warren is hot, too, but Scotty is HOTTER!

And thank you to **Summers Groupie**, **Wen1**, and **Sportsaholic2009**!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Late December

"So, is everyone ready for Christmas break?" Mr. Gable asked as he walked into the classroom. His class cheered. "Is everyone ready for Christmas break homework?" His class groaned.

"You've got to be kidding?" Scott exclaimed.

"I most certainly am not, Mr. Summers. This is an AP course, holiday homework happens to be one of the requisites."

Scott slapped his desk causing his books to shake. "This sucks." He cursed under his breath. Scott then felt something poke him in his back.

"Hey," Jean whispered. "Think of it this way, I'm not going anywhere for break, and that means you and I can have some of the time together to do the work we get dished."

Scott turned around. "What do you mean you're not going anywhere?"

"Well, my parents are getting together with Warren's family for Christmas. They live in the city so I won't have very far to go at all."

"Ah, yeah for you?" Scott asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I know… Did I tell you?" Jean sounded a little excited.

"No,"

"My parents are already talking marriage. I'm eighteen for Christ's sake!" Jean hissed. "And I don't even like Warren, I'm only with him because it gets my parents off my back about finding "someone suitable"." Jean deadpanned her last two words.

"Go out with me." Scott flashed his infamous smile.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Summers?"

Scott began to turn back around when he heard Mr. Gable call the class to order. "No, would never dream of it."

"Good, because for a second there I thought you were serious." Jean sat back in her seat her gaze fixed on Scott for the remainder of the period, while Scott sat facing straight in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Maybe he hadn't been serious, maybe he had been…?

* * *

"Did I ever say how much I despise homework?" Scott exclaimed throwing his pencil down on the table and pounding a fist on his calculus book. 

"Yes, several times, and calm down we're almost done with this page, and then there's only…" Jean flipped through her calculusbook quickly. "Three more after this one. If we get this done now we won't have to worry about it later in the break and we can relax. I only have to leave on Christmas Eve for the goddamn dinner party at Warren's. After that you and I can have some time to talk and catch up."

"Are you always this authoritative?"

"When it comes to school work, yes. Sit back down now before I force you." Jean pointed to Scott's chair with her pencil and it slid across the floor scooping him up and sliding back to the table. Scott gave Jean a "what the hell was that for" look. "Stop it!" Jean hissed when Scott began tapping his pencil on the table. "Why are you so antsy?"

"Do you _have_ to go into the city tomorrow?" Scottwhined sounding more like an impatient child.

"Yes, I do. Believe me when I say I don't want to. But you know, Scott, Warren is a gentleman. He's benign, amorous, clever, very witty, soft… And he has an impressive libido."

Scott stopped right there. "Wait, you mean you've slept with him?"

"Yeah, several times. Neither of our parents know, God forbid mine find out. They'd probably kill me."

"What?"

"Yeah." Jean had been leaning forward in her chair but now she sat back folding her arms over her chest. "My parents are still under the impression that I'm a virgin, they're assuming I won't be sleeping with Warren until we marry. _If_ we marry."

"It's obvious you don't want to."

"Gee, you think?" Jean deadpanned. "Come one, let's back to work." Jean picked up her pencil.

"No, no. I want to hear more about Mr. Wonderful."

"Mr. Marvelous? Well, Warren… Where do you want me to start?"

"How did you two meet?"

"I told you already. We met at a party that his parents hosted and my family was invited. He was standing across the room talking to someone and I saw him. I didn't know who he was at the time but I saw him and I thought, oh my God who is that? So I walked over and introduced myself then I found out who he was. He knew who I was so that part was easy. We started talking and found out that we had a lot in common. That's when our parents saw us talking and got the bright idea that we should marry. And from there on we were a couple, and we have been for the past year and a half."

"You've been together for the last year and a half?" Scott could only imagine a relationship in today's world lasting that long among young adults.

"Impressive I know, especially under our circumstances. Scott we're really stalling here with our work. I want to get it done so it isn't hanging over our heads."

"You're distracting yourself from something, tell me." Scott softened his voice and reached out taking Jean's hand.

Jean simply sighed heavily staring off into Scott's glasses trying to find an easier wayto explain this to him, trying to see if she could avoid it in any way. "There is a very good chance that Warren is going to propose tomorrow night." Jean whispered.

"What?"

"I heard him talking to his Dad about it on his cell phone the other day. He kept mentioning something about a "damn ring". I could be wrong of course, I pray that I am."

"Would you say yes, though?" Scott stared back at Jean as she searched for an answer deep inside herself.

"I don't know…?" Jean's voice drifted off.

"Do you love him?"

Jean didn't answer Scott; his voice was merely a buzz in the background compared to the thoughts that were jumping around in her mind that moment. "Jean," Scott reached out and took a firmer grip on her hand. Jean's eyes shot up toward him, as her thoughts were broken. They had just stopped when Scott said her name; the thousands of voices in her mind had come to an abrupt stop. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Jean stated smiling brightly. "Please, can we get back to work?"

"Yeah, sure." Scott let Jean's hand go then picked up his pencil and opened his book. What wasn't Jean telling him?

* * *

The following evening around seven Jean was standing in front of her long mirror smoothing out her red dress. The soft, silky material caressed her body in all the right places along all the right curves with thin straps that could fall off her shoulders and the dress would still look ladylike. Jean had always loved this dress; it always made her feel beautiful. She was even intending on wearing it to her senior prom in June. 

"You look beautiful." A voice said from her doorway.

Jean turned to see Scott. "Hey, thanks. Is Warren here yet?" Jean asked as she collected her long coat and small purse.

"Yeah, he's downstairs waiting for you. He's gonna love this."

"I hope so." Jean shut her door behind her. "I spent enough money on it for him." Scott walked Jean downstairs where Warren waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh my God…" Warren whispered to himself as Jean walked down the grand staircase. Jean stopped when she reached him and took his hands. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you look… There are no words, Jean. You're…"

Off to the side of the foyer Logan stood watching the "Archangel", as Warren often called himself, try and seduce the young redhead. It made him sick to think that Jean was throwing herself all over this guy, and he was only in the relationship for the sex. Logan watched as Warren wrapped an arm around Jean's shoulders then began to lead her out to his car. Logan walked over to Scott, who with one look he could tell that the young man was thinking the same thing. "I am counting down the days until they break up." Scott could nod in agreement.

When Jean and Warren arrived at the adult-type restaurant Jean's and Warren's families were waiting for them at the table. Warren sat next to Jean's father, Jean in between Warren and her brother-in-law Paul Bailey who was married to her sister Sara. Sara sat next to Warren's father, who sat next to his wife. Next to her was Jean's mother, diagonal from Jean.

"Well, took you two tooklong enough to get here." Warren's father commented as his son pulled Jean's chair out for her then pushed it back in as Jean sat down.

"Sorry, bad traffic."

"So, Jean, what are your plans for Christmas?" Warren's mother asked.

"Well, I was going to be at the mansion for the holiday and try to get some of my work done."

"Work for what, Jean?" her mother asked from across the table.

"For my AP courses, Mom, all of them."

"That'll keep you busy." John, her father, said giving her a knowing look.

"Don't remind me." Jean half hissed. "Warren," Jean reached over for his hand but hers landed on his knee. "Warren, hey, how long do we have to stay here for? You know how uncomfortable my parents make me feel."

"You're not alone." Warren whispered back.

"That's reassuring."

When the meal had reached its halfway point Jean seriously considered just getting up and leaving but Warren was the one to keep her grounded through the whole affair. He held her hand under the table, squeezed it every time he felt her get nervous. He knew what she was thinking, she was thinking the same thing he was.

"It's almost over, Jean, I promise. I know my parents and they honestly don't like to let things drag on. It's almost over... Jean," Warren reached over and took Jean's left hand from where it rested on her knee. His voice was low, almost a whisper, but it sounded very, very serious. His other hand was digging in his pocket for something.

"Yes," Jean answered just as quietly turning to face Warren.

"I have something for you." Warren pulled a small black ring box from his pocket. Jean kept her gasp to herself. She had known he would do this, this evening, and she was about to say it was far too soon, but then she remembered they had been together for a little more than a year and a half. Didn't matter either way, Jean was still eighteen. Warren flipped back the lid on the box and inside lay a white gold ring with a diamond in the shape of a tear drop. "Jean, will you marry me?" Warren asked quietly, trying to avoid his father's stare. "Just say yes." Warren whispered as he slipped the ring onto Jean's finger. He leaned in close so his mouth was beside her ear. "My Dad bought this last week and made it a life or death situation that I ask you tonight. I just want to get him off my back."

"Yes, I will." Jean answered quietly. Warren pulled back like he had grabbed a live wire. Her voice sounded sincere.

"You're serious?"

"You started this little game, War."

Warren flashed a toothy,pearly white grin. Jean melted with his smile. "Well then I'll be the gentleman and allow the lady to reciprocate and finish it." Jean returned with a flirty smile and waggled her eyebrows.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 1, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Finish One And Start Another

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!

Telepathic Angel: Don't worry about Scott he'll have his own importance soon enough. I don't want to spill too much but Jean and warren are going to split eventually. Don't be discouraged!

Diaz F: Yes, Jean accepted the proposal only because Warren asked her to she was 'playing along' so to speak in terms of 'game'.

Summers Groupie: You'll see the end of Warren's and Jean's game in this chapter!

Mark C: I always look forward to your reviews! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!

And thank you to jacx!

Anda final shoutout to Slickboy444-"WHEREARE YOU? I MISS YOU!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Finish One and Start Another

It didn't take much longer for the dinner party to finish, Sara said that she and Paul had to get home and check on their twins who were in the care of a neighbor, Jean's parents had to return home as well since they were leaving early for Elaine's mother's house in the morning. Warren's parents had to return to their home so they would be able to receive guests that were arriving in the morning, and Warren said that he had to take Jean home to the mansion. After everyone had parted and said their goodbyes, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years, Warren took Jean by the hand and they walked back to his car. "So what do you want to do?" Warren asked opening the passenger side door of his car for Jean.

"I don't know we have the whole night. Did you want to go back to your place?"

"You see this is why I love you so much, Jean." Warren hopped into his seat and started the engine. "You think exactly like I do."

"Well, its not just that, I really don't want to go back to the mansion right now and have everybody who's there make a big deal about this." Jean held up her left hand and flashed the diamond ring. "Are we really engaged now, Warren?"

"Only if you want to be. My father was really pushing me to propose."

"Why?"

Warren reached his arm over the headrest of Jean's seat and looked behind him as he backed out of his parking spot then pulled out of the lot and began the drive back to his apartment. "I think because he just wants me to finally settle down, and he met you and thought, oh she seems nice enough."

"Well that sure boosts my self-esteem."

"Don't harp on it, Jean. We can be engaged if you'd like, but in my opinion, you're way too young to be getting married."

Jean threw her arms up in the air. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Finally someone agrees with me!" Warren looked sideways at her and smiled infectiously followed by a wholesome laugh.

They arrived at Warren's apartment building in under ten minutes, he parked the car, and then they walked inside to the elevator that would take them up to his floor. Jean had Warren backed against the wall of the elevator for most of the ride up kissing his neck and rubbing his sides. "Are we just a little bit aroused tonight?" Warren asked playfully.

"Mm, maybe just a little bit." Jean whispered into his ear then nipped at the lobe.

"I did say I'd allow you to finish the game." Warren pushed her off with a small laugh. "Come on, you know I'm ticklish!" The elevator dinged to announce that they had arrived at the floor where Warren's apartment resided. The two lovers disengaged and walked down the hall to his door. Warren removed his keys from his pocket and began trying to unlock the door, but found it hard since Jean's hand was busy with the front of his pants. "Knock it off…" Warren hissed through his teeth as he finally managed to fit the key into the lock and turn the knob. Once inside, Jean placed her purse and coat on the counter then walked seductively over to his stereo system and turned on some quiet music for a background affect. Warren let her keep a few of her CDs here if she wanted to listen to her music. Tonight she did, and chose a Celine Dion CD. Jean had always thought this one song was perfect for setting the mood for deep, emotional lovemaking. The song was quiet, but held so much meaning in it. It started softly as Jean walked back over to Warren gathering her hair up in a ponytail behind her then letting it fall back down. She swayed her hips seductively, moved with the music, and did a twirl.

_These walls keep a secret_

_That only we know_

_But how long can they keep it_

_Cause we're two lovers who lose control_

_We're two shadows chasing rainbows_

_Behind closed windows_

_Behind closed doors_

The chorus began to play as Jean stepped in front of Warren. He toned the lights down then took the sensual redhead into his arms. Jean slowed down finally wanting to save her energy for when they made love. She ran her hands up Warren's chest pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders as his hands clasped her lower back holding her to him. She undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and slid that off his shoulders allowing him to stretch out his soft, white wings. Their length ran halfway across the room. Warren also allowed himself a cat stretch. It felt so good that his wings were finally free after having been confined for the whole day.

"Feel better?" Jean asked running her hand up and down his side.

"Much, thank you." Warren cupped her face in his hands and planted a deep and passionate kiss upon her lips slipping his tongue slowly into her mouth so it could twine gently with hers.

"Wait," Jean whispered pulling back from his embrace. She stepped backward from him then began to remove her dress.

"I want to do it." Warren whispered moving toward her with his hands out. He allowed the music Jean had chosen to lift him up as he slipped the luscious young woman from her dress.

_Just two people making memories_

_Too good to tell_

_And these arms are never empty_

_When we're lying where we fell_

_We're painting pictures, making magic,_

_Taking chances,_

_Making love_

_If walls could talk - oh_

_They would say "I want you more"_

_They would say "hey – never felt like this before"_

_And that you would always be_

_The one for me_

_If the walls had eyes – my_

_They would see the love inside_

_They would see – me_

_In your arms in ecstasy_

_And with every move they'd know_

_I love you so_

When Jean turned back around to face Warren she was only in her underwear. She had never felt shy around him, Warren hadn't been her first. He clutched Jean to him making her gasp as her breasts came into contact with his chest. They began a round of frenzied kisses on each other's mouths. Warren laid Jean's head on his shoulder as his hands caressed up and down her back and squeezed her ass, and he kissed up and down her neck and her shoulder. Jean loosened his belt, then his pants, and then lowered the zipper on them and gave them a tug so they fell to the floor. Warren kicked them off then scooped the young woman up into his strong arms and carried her into his bedroom where he laid her down on his bed. Warren then laid himself atop her allowing Jean to feel his weight press against her. Her breathing was picking up and sweat was beginning to appear on her forehead. Warren stretched his body out along hers grabbing her hands and holding them above her head with one of his. With the other he reached down her leg and slid his hand under the thin side of her underwear and pulled it down slowly. Jean gasped as his hand made a return trip stopping between her thighs. She pulled him down on top of her, her hands breaking free from their hold and running tightly through his hair.

"Warren…" Jean gasped his name as she laid herself back down. She leaned her head up and kissed him hard as her hands ran down his body and pushed his shorts off.

"How do you want to do it tonight?" Warren asked as he tried to breathe. This was what Jean did to him.

"Sitting up." Jean responded in a breathy whisper. Warren sat up on his bed taking Jean with him and spread his legs so she could rest between them. They kissed feverishly for another minute then Warren lifted Jean up and lowered her slowly onto his member. Jean threw her head back and made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan. "War... Warren!" she gasped once she felt him all the way inside her. "Oh God!" Jean wrapped her legs around his thin waist as he began slowly thrusting upward in and out of her. Jean made small groans here and there as she slowly began losing control. "Warren… Oh God!" Warren finally laid her back down on her back supporting himself on his arms. Jean's legs fell from around his waist so they were only parted with Warren lying between them. Her hands reached behind her to grab the headboard, but she had forgotten that it was a solid piece of wood and there was nothing to grab on to. Instead she grabbed a pillow and held on for dear life. She had to let go however when Warren flipped them over and Jean was now on top. Warren took hold of her hips and helped her up so she was straddling him. "How?" Jean managed to gasp.

"Set your own rhythm." Warren responded. Jean did so, not wasting a moment and began thrusting slowly back and forth with Warren's hands on her hips guiding her. After a long five minutes Warren flipped them back over so that he was again on top. He was close to his end and he could feel that Jean was also. Warren laid himself down on her body and thrust hard a few times forcing his orgasm out of himself. He grunted as he pushed at Jean's body. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as she clung to him as the force of her own orgasm tore throughout her body. When he was done Warren collapsed on top of her breathing hard. Jean was panting into his ear as her fingers wound tightly around his blonde hair. "Oh… Jean…" Warren groaned into his pillow. After several minutes of recuperating he rolled himself over onto his back and Jean quickly followed him rolling onto her side and wrapping her arms around his wondrous body. "Hang on…" Warren breathed. He rolled onto his side wrapping his arms around Jean's body and then wrapping his wings around her to hold her securely to him and to keep her warm against the cold night. He reached down and drew his thick blanket over them both. As Jean fell asleep in the circle of his hold he ran a hand through her thick, soft, red hair brushing it away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "Merry Christmas, Jean." And then Warren laid his head down beside hers and fell asleep.

Jean didn't sleep very late the next morning knowing she wanted to get back to the mansion and celebrate Christmas with her friends. She actually awoke with a start sitting straight up in the bed. Warren had always been a light sleeperand woke up when he felt the bed shift as Jean got off of it. He didn't let her know that he was awake and watched her as she slipped her clothes back on. Then Jean walked out to his kitchen to, more than likely, make herself a cup of coffee. Warren continued to lay inhis bed for several minutes before hauling himself out and throwing on a pair of light, drawstring pants. "Good morning." Jean called from the kitchen.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"For the most part."

Warren walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind leaning his head on her shoulder. "Dreams bothering you again?"

"Yeah. A lot recently, and I keep having the same one."

"Care to share?"

"I see this huge bird engulfed in flame but it's not burning. Then there's this loud, ear-piercing screech, and I wake up."

"Bird engulfed in flame…" Warren whispered to himself. "You mean like a Phoenix?"

"I guess so." Jean turned away from the stove where she was making scrambled eggs one of the few things she could actually cook and not burn in the process. She kept the spatula moving with her TK as she talked to Warren. "Isn't that the bird that dies and is reborn from the ashes?"

"Yes it is."

"Do you think I'm going to die?"

Warren took hold of Jean's arms shocked to hear her say such a thing, but it didn't surprise him as much. Jean had been through true horrors in her past that Warren couldn't even imagine. "Jean, how can you say that?" Warren asked gently as he held her close. Jean just leaned in to him and allowed his embrace to relax her. They stood there for several minutes just breathing, and that was when Warren caught the smell of something burning.

"Oh great!" Jean exclaimed turning back to the stove. "I've managed to screw up yet again!" She stormed off into the living room.

"Just relax." Warren called after her as he turned the stove off and cleaned up the burnt eggs. "I'll make us breakfast. I just so happen to know how to cook as well, Jean."

Jean's head appeared from around the corner. "Since when?"

"Since I kicked myself out of my parent's house. If I was going to be living on my own I thought I might as well learn how to cook for myself. So I took some classes and now I'm a gourmet chef."

"You are not…"

"Want to bet on that?"

"No."

"Smart girl." In no time at all Warren whipped up two omelets and the young couple was snuggled in front of his Christmas tree watching the lights blink in different colors. "So what do you think?" Warren asked as Jean nibbled on her omelet.

"Very good." Jean said quietly. She felt Warren's wings wrap around her gently giving her a secure feeling and making her feel safe.

"I love you." Warren whispered into her ear. Jean nodded. When they finished their breakfast Warren got dressed, adding a sweater and comfortable shoes to his pants. He would dress more appropriately later since he had to go over to his parent's house for the annual family get together. As they walked down to his car Jean reached down and took his hand.

"Look, I know we only touched base on this last night, but I need to honestly know. Are we engaged or not. I'm going to be bombarded with questions about it when I get back to the mansion and I want to be able to give everyone an honest answer."

"Jean, everyone seems to think I'm in this relationship for the sex, and I'll admit that it's good sex, no, great sex." Jean smiled over at him. "You're welcome." Warren stopped for a moment to push the 'down' button for the elevator. "But I'm not. I truly love you." Warren said looking into Jean's eyes.

"You see, that's my thing." Jean started. The elevator arrived and they got on. Warren punched the button labeled 'Lobby' and the elevator began to move. Jean turned back to him. "Ever since you and I have been together I've never been able to say 'I love you' to your face. Every time someone asks me 'do you love him' I can never answer them because I honestly don't know. And a kiss can't make me decide."

"I know that," Warren answered. "But I do love you, with all my heart, Jean. It does matter to me that we make this decision final. And I'm not just saying that to get my father off my back. I want to be able to honestly tell him that I am now willing to settle down finally and begin a family. The thing he doesn't see is that you're so young. To him once someone turns eighteen they're an adult!"

"That, too. With teen still attached, eighteen, nineteen, I still in some ways feel like a child. But once I reach twenty, then I can see myself truly beginning to feel like an adult."

"So we'll give it a couple years then."

Jean turned her head up towards Warren. "So we're engaged?"

"Yeah, we're engaged." Warren said quietly as he leaned down to kiss his fiancée. Jean leaned her head up a little more and accepted the kiss. They parted just as the elevator reached the lobby. "I love you," Warren whispered to her stroking her cheek.

Jean smiled warmly at him. "I love you, too." She responded.

* * *

A/N: Don't get pissy at me! Don't worry! And please tell me how I did with their little 'love scene'. If you think it's too graphic I'll change it and tone it down a little. Be honest. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! And the Celine Dion song 'If Walls Could Talk' is entirely hers I take no credit for it. I'm a huge Celine Dion fan. If you want to know where to get it, it's from the "All The Way… A Decade Of Song" album. Great CD! Go buy it! 


	4. Truth Exposed

Thank you all for all of your greatly appreciated reviews! I changed the title of this story because, for one, I thought "Of Time, Love, and Second Chances" was horrible but I needed a title. I was in Kutztown with my Mom on Wednesday and I brought a bunch of CDs with me to listen toon the way there, one of them was Evanescence. Slickboy444 will love me for this. I played "My Immortal" first and it hit me that that would be a perfect title for this story in terms of what I have planned. Sorry if you folks get confused but this is the permanent title, I promise!

"My Immortal" belongs to Evanescence, I take no credit please do not sue me!

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth Exposed

Scott stood at the bay window in the foyer looking out and watching the snow fall covering the vast grounds in a thick blanket of white, weighing down the branches of the evergreen trees, and overall turning down the volume of the world around him. Scott had been looking forward to Christmas break for months now, he had really needed the vacation, and most of all he had been looking forward to spending it with Jean ever since he found out that she wasn't going anywhere. From the moment he met her he had known she was different than any other girl he had ever known or ever would know. He had known there was an attraction he felt towards her, a deep emotional pull that he couldn't explain. And the more Scott thought about it the more convinced he was that it was… Love.

A silver car pulled up into the circular driveway, Scott recognized it as Warren's car. Just getting back now, Scott thought, Gee, I wonder what they were doing last night. Scott saw Logan come up beside him. "You thinking the same thing I am, kid?"

"I really hate that guy."

"Me too." Logan looked out the window focusing more on Jean. Warren had her wrapped up in his arms and Jean was running her hands through his hair. "Is that a ring on her finger?" Logan asked.

Scott watched Jean and focused on her left hand. "Yeah, it is. She told me Warren might propose."

"Looks like she accepted."

"Yeah, looks like she did." Scott turned away from the window and walked down to sit in a chair and sighed.

"What, did she say she didn't like him."

"Not exactly that. She said she didn't want to marry him at least not right now." The door opened and Jean walked in taking off her coat. "Your home late aren't you. Or early?"

"Don't start with me, Scott." Jean hung her coat up in the closet. "I didn't mean to stay at Warren's last night, things just got out of control."

"You mean like the ring?"

"Scott…" Jean and Logan said to him at once with identical glances

Scott leaned forward in the chair. "I'm sorry, Jean. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Scott. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll join you all for brunch, ok?" Jean looked back over her shoulder as she climbed the staircase.

"Yeah. Hey, I dug out a board game, want to play?" Scott offered as he stood up.

"Sure," Jean smiled back at him. "What game?"

"Oh something I'll undoubtedly win at." Hank called from the couch.

Jean laughed out loud as she climbed the rest of the stairs and made her way to her room. Scott watched her go. She hadn't changed in one night, nothing was different… Was it?

* * *

"Who's the only figure in Disneyland's Hall of Presidents wearing a leg brace?" Jean read off the Disney Trivial Pursuit card to Hank McCoy, they had only just started the game and he already had half his pie piece filled.

"Roosevelt." Hank answered.

"Which one?" Jean asked. Hank was silent for a minute as he thought about it. "You have a fifty-fifty chance here, Mr. McCoy."

"Teddy."

"Nope." Jean announced proudly. "My turn." Jean took up the die and rolled it. "Yes, six, and this is for pink pie."

Scott drew the card, but before he asked the question he looked Jean in the eyes. "Do you love him?" Scott asked.

"You've asked me this before, Scott." Jean said. "Just ask the question."

"You didn't exactly answer me when I asked you. I would like an answer now, an honest one." Scott didn't break his gaze.

Jean held up her piece. "Do I get a piece of pie if I do?" Her tone was only slightly sarcastic.

"Just answer the question."

"I… Don't know, Scott. Ok, I honestly don't know."

"Fine." Scott looked back at the card. "What _Pinocchio_ song did Walt Disney say he thought of while planning Disneyland?"

Jean stared Scott down as she searched her mind for an answer. She knew the song, she just couldn't think of the title. Then it hit her. "_When You Wish Upon A Star_."

"Correct."

Jean smiled playfully across the table at Scott as she drew a piece of pink pie from a bag and placed it into her game piece.

After four very long and competitive rounds Jean and Hank tied for first place, Scott coming in second and Ororo in third, she was never much of a board game fanatic. Professor Xavier had merely watched enjoying the scene of his two most prized students laughing with each other and watching something grow more and more into a friendship, and maybe a little beyond that. Dinner was quiet among the six at the institute for the holidays; only small conversations were made mostly about Jean and Scott and how their senior year was progressing. They talked about college and what they wanted to do with their futures. That was when Jean dropped the bomb about Warren proposing and her accepting.

"But we're not marrying right now." Jean threw in.

"I would hope not." Hank commented. "You're far too young to be even accepting a proposal."

"I know, and that's a big discussion between us right now. There's a lot of controversy between me and him and who we really are together, what we're really doing together. We ask ourselves this question a lot. Are we together because we love each other, or this just a stage play to make our parents happy?"

"I think it's the latter." Scott said.

"Me too." Jean whispered. Only Scott could hear her. _I do like him; Scott, and I even said to his face, finally, that I love him. But I don't think I really meant it._

_I sure as hell hope not. Jean, he doesn't even love you, I truly believe he's in this merely to make his parents happy and for the sex._

_I hate to admit it, but I think you're right._

Their mental conversation was quick and no one was the wiser about what they had just shared, even Xavier, who had caught a whisper but dismissed it.

"Jean, after dinner can I speak with you downstairs in the lab, please." Hank said as he rose from his seat.

"Sure. Is this about…?"

"Yes."

"About what?" Scott asked confused. Jean reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said calmly enough so that Scott trusted her. Jean rose from her seat after that, took her plate into the kitchen, and then followed Hank downstairs.

"What's going on with Jean?" Scott asked looking over at Xavier.

"Her powers, Scott, they're growing, and after how they manifested I want to make sure she isn't thrown into a coma once more. She was initfor two years last time. If it happens again she could becomecomatose even longer,then there is the chance that she may not wake upand I don't want to risk that."

"Don't worry about her, kid." Logan gave Scott a confident look. "Jean can take care of herself just fine."

"I know, but she means more to me than just a friend. She's more like a sister, and with that comes a love like I would have for a sister."

Ororo looked across the table at the young man giving him a look that said, 'are you sure it's just a "sisterly love"?' Scott stared back he couldn't respond to something like even it had been verbal. The feelings he had for Jean ran deep and even now he couldn't make sense of them. But he knew that at the core of them there was a love there for her like he had never felt for anyone before. No one could make him feel differently about her. His emotions had been instant upon seeing her for the first time. And somehow, Scott Summers knew that Jean Grey felt the same exact way about him… But wishing only wounds the heart.

Down in the lab Jean sat on one of the examination tables waiting as Hank prepared a little tray of instruments and other necessary things that he used when he looked her over. Jean had the right strap of her tank top down on her arm and her hair bushed over her right shoulder so that the burn at the base of her neck was more visible. The burn was in the shape of a bird with its wings spread out, and at first Jean had thought she'd gotten it during a Danger Room session when an orb exploded upon coming into contact with her back. When Hank asked her if she had been in any kind of pain recently she had admitted to a severe migraine that had started at the back of her head and traveled down to her shoulder blades. She hadn't been able to rise from bed that day and had skipped school. When she awoke in the afternoon there had been two vases on her nightstand, one with a dozen red roses from Warren, and a smaller slimmer one with one red rose and one yellow rose from Scott. Warren's gift had gone on her desk while Scott's remained on her nightstand.

"All right lean forward a little." Hank said as he walked over with his little tray. Jean did so and felt Hank stretching out the skin at the base of her neck and poking it gently. "Does that hurt?"

"A little."

"Well, the burn is darker, looks more like Henna now than an actually burn." Hank put a kind of cool liquid on it that felt very soothing. Then he checked Jean's eyes and asked if once more if there was any kind of pain. Jean admitted about more headaches and Hank gave her stronger pills than the ones she had been on. "Take it easy with these, all right, don't overdo it. I want to do another scan." Jean sat still as Hank used a tool he had invented himself to monitor her brain activity in accordance with her mutation. Jean sat still for several minutes doing what he asked. 'Use you telepathy to do this, raise that with your telekinesis.' "My God, Jean, you're powers are not only stronger they're evolving very rapidly. Last month your scan was only 1.5, now it's almost to 3. Hank's tool only went up to 5, and when Jean reached 5, Hank could only imagine what would happen. "I think its time we asked Charles to replace those mental dampers he had on you when you were younger."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. But it will only be your telepathy, because that is what seems to be the most dangerous right now."

"How are things going?" Xavier asked as he wheeled into the lab.

"Perfect timing, Charles, may I speak with you privately for a moment." Jean sat there on the table clamping the sides and breathing hard. She didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't know what was _going_ to happen to her. The future she thought about so often and couldn't wait to explore suddenly scared her. It terrified her.

"Jean, relax." Hank said grabbing the young redhead's shoulders when the table began to shake.

"I see your point, Hank." Xavier wheeled over to Jean and stopped in front of her. "Jean, I need you to relax when I do this or the dampers will not work correctly. Jean nodded. Yeah right, relax at a time like this, she thought to herself. Xavier placed his hands on either side of her head and instructed Jean to shut her eyes and continue to relax. On the outside Jean appeared as calm as can be, but on the inside her heart was racing her pulse was rushing… Jean suddenly felt a tingle in her mind and all the voices swimming around began to soften until they stopped. Her brain felt lighter yet compacted; it felt full from the dampers but empty from lack of noise. Jean opened her eyes. "Done," Xavier announced. "How do you feel, Jean?" Jean felt dizzy but didn't say anything, she didn't have the chance to before her world turned black and she fell backwards against the table.

Much later in the evening Scott was returning from the bathroom on his way to bed and noticed a light on down the hall. It was coming from Jean's room. She's awake, Scott thought to himself. He had been standing in the doorway of the lab when the professor was placing the dampers on Jean's telepathy, and had been the one to revive her after she had fainted. Scott was surprised he wasn't scolded for being down there. It had been none of his business but Jean was his friend and he cared deeply for her. He be damned if he wasn't there to help her in any way he could. As Scott walked to his door the light went out. He didn't see Jean slip from her room. He thought about getting into bed but something drew him over to the window. Scott stood there looking at the calm night before him watching the clouds move aimlessly over the moon. Then he saw Jean standing on the back deck with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked to be trembling, or maybe she was shaking from the cold. Either way. Scott didn't want her to be alone.

He dressed himself in warmer clothing then proceeded outside. Jean was wearing nothing but her nightgown and a thin robe. She was barefoot and her hair was loose and blowing across her left shoulder with the wind. Scott came up behind her quietly so he wouldn't startle her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Jean?" he asked gently.

Jean turned slowly, saw that it was Scott, and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest. "Oh, Scott." She whispered. Scott allowed her shelter for a few minutes until her trembling subsided.

"What's wrong?" he asked her when Jean picked her head up. The question was meant more for what was really wrong with her and not just what was wrong at that moment.

Jean took deep breath before answering. "My powers, Scott, they're growing. I know you saw what professor Xavier did, he did that to try and prevent my telepathy from evolving too rapidly. My telekinesis is fine, its my telepathy that's dangerous right now. There's no telling what could happen." Jean buried her face in Scott's chest once more her trembling beginning again. Scott stroked her hair and ran his fingers through it slowly. When Jean looked up at him again she had tears running down her cheeks. Scott brushed them away allowing his hand to linger on her face for a moment. Jean reached up and placed her hand on his and held it there for a minute then pulled it away.

"Do you want me to call Warren?"

"No," Jean answered quietly. "I… I want to stay with you tonight, please."

Scott was shocked to hear that. Here she was betrothed to another man but asking to stay with him and share his bed. "Sure." Scott answered.

"Thank you." Jean leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I really don't want to be alone right now." Scott held Jean against him for a few more minutes before they returned inside. He continued to stroke her hair trying to help abate her shaking.

"It's ok, Jean," he whispered tenderly to her, "It's all right, you're safe with me."

Jean could only nod in total agreement.

* * *

A/N: FINITE! PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. the questions used during the board game are actually Trivial Pursuit questions. Both are from the Adult deck for the Disney version. 


	5. No More Lies

Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all liked the scene between Jean and Scott, I knew you would! I can't wait to explore what I have in store for the Phoenix portion of this Fic, I'm sure you'll all love it!

* * *

Chapter 4: No More Lies

Early-Mid June

Scott Summers knew that tonight was the night, but he had picked the worst night in a girl's case. It was the night of the senior prom. He was standing just outside the door of the hotel waiting for Taryn who had said she saw someone she wanted to talk to quickly, but Scott knew better. He had seen this "someone" lurking in the shadows on the darker side of the building. He didn't know who it was, but he could tell from where he stood that it was a guy. Now Scott had all the evidence he needed to complete his triangle. The box of cigarettes in his pocket was becoming very tempting as he paced back and forth waiting for Taryn. Scott normally wasn't one to smoke, and he didn't even do it that often only when he was really nervous, it was either that or bite his nails. Jean was making him quick she kept stealing all of his lighters and boxes that she found in his room and threw them out. Scott was grateful for it, but he never told her that. He was about to pull the box from his pocket and light up when a familiar silver car drove into the parking lot. Warren stepped out looking sharp in a black tuxedo and Jean in the same red dress she had worn to the Christmas family dinner. This was the second time Scott had seen her in that dress. He thought she looked even more beautiful than the last time. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back in small wavy curls. Scott watched them from the entrance as they shared a few small kisses before heading for the door. Scott stood there with his head down.

"Hey, Slim, what's wrong?" Jean asked as she approached.

"Nothing." Scott mumbled fidgeting with the box in his pocket. Jean noticed and held her hand out.

"Both of them." She said. Scott turned out his pockets and handed over the box and lighter. "You're doing very good with this, Scott." Jean encouraged as she tossed both items in the nearby trashcan. "I don't want to see you falling of the wagon. Come here." Jean enveloped Scott in a soft hug. "Are you sure everything is ok?" She whispered to him.

"No," Scott answered back.

"Taryn?"

"Yeah."

Warren began dragging Jean inside but Jean held out for a moment longer. "It'll be ok, Scott. Just tell her you're though and be done with it."

"You make it sound so easy." Scott smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Red."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Slim." Jean finally allowed Warren to pull her inside as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Scott heard him whisper to her, "who the hell is that?" Then he heard Jean answer, "A very good friend of mine." Scott smiled to himself as he thought about Jean. He couldn't believe that she and Warren were still together after all this time. Their end had to be coming near.

"There you are!" Scott looked up to see Taryn flouncing toward him with her arms open. Scott refused her. "What's wrong, Scotty?"

"Nothing, I've been standing here for the last hour waiting for you to finish talking to your "friend"."

Taryn placed her hands on her hips and stared the young man down. Was he implicating what she thought he was implicating? "What exactly do you mean by that, Scott Summers?"

"I know you've been cheating on me, Taryn. You pretend to be all lovey dovey around me and then when we're not together you've got your hands all over someone else. Except tonight, you did it right in front of me thinking I'd never know the difference. Well you were wrong, I saw you walk over to someone and start making out."

"So what does this mean, I'm off the hook?"

"No, more like I am." Scott answered quietly then turned and walked inside leaving Taryn outside, by herself. When he reached the room where the prom was taking place he saw Jean and Warren on the dance floor already getting into each other, and several other couples who were dancing about as fast as they were. The lights hadn't been turned off yet. Scott worked his way over to the table that he and Jean had assigned themselves to and sat down.

"Hey, Scott!" Jean smiled as she walked over. She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"We're over. Taryn and I are officially over." With that said Scott leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "Feels like a thousand pounds of weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

Jean smiled seeing Scott happy. "I need to talk to you about something. Warren's parents and my parents want me to move in with him in the city while I'm going to college. I really don't want to, I'd rather be at the institute with you, and Ororo, and Mr. McCoy, and the professor, and Logan… I could go on and on."

"Then tell him that." Scott offered as an easy fix.

"The thing with that is, Warren supports both of them. I'm the deciding factor here."

"Once again, Jean, I'll say he's only in this relationship for the sex."

Jean nodded. "Yeah, I know that now. A couple months ago we went out and had the most spectacular night. It was romantic, and dreamy, it couldn't have been more perfect. Except for the fact that Warren kept asking when were we going to go back to his apartment and make love? All evening the same question over and over. "Are we going to my apartment after this? When are we going to back to my place? Can we go to my place when we're done here?"."

"Oh, Jean…" Scott reached out for her to give the shaking redhead a hug. "Maybe you need to call it quits with Warren?"

"Yeah, you're right, I probably do… Did you know that Duncan Mathews has been hitting on my incessantly for the past three months. He thinks I'm seriously interested in him!" That caused both teens to laugh out loud. "I'll admit that he is hot, but I don't do jocks."

"I'll bet you that Duncan is the guy Taryn has been cheating on me with. I see them together a lot and she always gave me the same excuse, 'oh we're just friends, Scott'."

Jean shook her head as she curled a lock of her fiery hair around a finger. She looked around until she saw Warren coming back from the bathroom. He sat down next to Jean and draped his arm across her shoulders, he didn't even say hi to Scott, didn't even notice him.

"All right," the DJ announced from the corner, "I've got one more fast one for you then we're gonna slow it down with a few slow ones."

"Want to go dance some more?" Warren asked looking over at Jean. Jean shook her head. "Man, when are they serving dinner? I'm starving."

"Not for a while." Jean answered. It was the just the three of them at the table for the time being, everyone else was on the dance floor. They were all silent during the next song, and then the first slow one of the evening came on. "Oh, I love this song!" Jean exclaimed.

"Want to go dance?" Warren asked.

"Actually, I want to dance this one with Scott. Come on, Scott." Jean took the young man's hand and began to lead him to the dance floor.

"Who?" Warren asked as Jean stood up.

"My friend, Scott, I was talking to him outside."

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll let you. Have fun."

Jean shook her head as she led Scott by the arm to the dance floor. "I don't remember asking for your permission. I'm my own person, I don't need your permission to dance with someone."

"I like you when you're pissed off. You're very beautiful." Scott whispered as he turned to wrap his arms around Jean's waist and hold her close. Hers wound around his neck and she pressed herself to him. So this was what it was like to really hold Jean Grey. Her body was soft and supple yet strong. Her hair felt like silk, and the soft material of her dress flowed over her like water running down a waterfall. Jean hugged herself closer to him as they moved together as one, but it didn't even feel like they were moving at all. If she could pick any song to dance with Scott Summers to, it would be this one. It said so much to them both about their current lives and their relationship.

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind._

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone_

_When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends. _

_Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.  
_

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone._

_Everything I am and everything in me.  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,  
Ill never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone.  
(Maybe I'm just blind) _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me,  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. _

_I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone._

As the song ended Jean let Scott go and stared up at him, she so longingly wished to see his eyes. Scott began to lean in towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jean didn't care if Warren saw; this was the man she wanted to be with more than anything. She prayed Scott couldn't hear her thoughts, and didn't know that Scott was thinking the same thing. They parted slowly staring at each other, not knowing what they had just done. Jean smiled brightly and hugged Scott fiercely. "You are so wonderful." She whispered into his ear. "Thank you." As soon as the next song began Warren had moved to where Jean and Scott were standing and took her hands.

"Jean," he said, watching Scott walk back to the table. He began dancing slowly withher."What the hell was that?"

"What?" Jean asked confused.

"That kiss I saw you give him. Why?" Warren allowed a little of his control to slip and shook Jean.

Jean wasa little shocked, Warren was normally such a gentleman."It was nothing, Warren, it meant nothing. I didn't realize it had happened until we parted. Don't worry about it." Jean tried to sweet talk her way out of this, but Warren wasn't the kind of guy to just let up.

"Don't worry about it, Jean, you're my fiancé!" He hissed.

"Only if I want to get married to you!" Jean hissed back.

"Are you saying you don't?"

"Maybe. Maybe if you stopped beingso goddamn over protective and controlling of me I would want to marry you. I don't want to marry a guy who is going to control my life like a pimp!"

Scott watched the couple's argument from the table knowing he was the seeing the beginning of the end for Jean and Warren. The thought of it brought a wide smile to his face.

* * *

A/N: the song Jean and Scott danced to "When I'm Gone" belongs to 3 Doors Down, i do not own it and take no credit please do not sue me! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Falling

Thank you all for all of your reviews! I will continue with Phoenix I cant wait to get to those chapters! I have so much planned for it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Falling

"So?" Scott asked as Jean walked back over to their table. Most of the other members of their table had returned and were sitting with their significant others sipping punch and nibbling the tidbits of food that had been put out. Jean sat down next to Scott and crossed her long legs.

"You saw!" She exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Scott asked looking around. Warren had literally disappeared.

"He went home in a huff."

"Do you want to go home? I'd be happy to drive you."

"No," Jean shook her hair over her shoulder and brushed it behind her ear. "I want to stay. Besides they're serving dinner in twenty minutes and I didn't waste seventy dollars of my money on this prom not to enjoy it."

"_You_ paid?" Scott was surprised. He thought Warren might have actually been gentlemanly enough to pay for their prom bids, Scott had thought wrong.

"Yeah, he said it was my prom not his and that I should pay for it."

"Asshole."

"You can say that again."

"Bastard."

"That, too."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Scott asked. "Maybe get some fresh air, vent a little?"

"Yeah, that I would like."

A few minutes later Scott and Jean were walking around the parking lot hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Moonlight and starlight from above gazed down on them creating a soft glow around the young couple. "Jean?" Scott asked quietly.

"Mm…"

"About that kiss inside?"

"What about it?" Jean stopped and looked Scott in the eye.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Scott stared back into her emerald eyes. They shone like gems in the light around them.

"Yes it did." That was the only answer Scott needed for now. "Did it mean anything to you?" Jean returned the question with as much sincerity as when Scott had asked it.

"Yeah." Scott answered softly. Jean smiled.

* * *

"CPR!" Nightcrawler exclaimed.

"Yup, Elf, CPR." Wolverine answered as he assembled a CPR dummy. "Now," Wolverine stated as he stood up, "You can do this either on the dummy or on each other."

"Like, why do we have to do this again, Wolverine? We've already done it in the past." Shadowcat questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Because ya all need to keep going over it until it becomes as habitual as breathing."

"I can tell ya right now, man, I ain't kissing any girls." Spyke proclaimed.

"Stop complaining!" Wolverine shouted. "Enough, you're going to do the training or you can sit out for three weeks." He then turned to Scott and Jean who had been standing quietly off to the side the entire time. "Redd, Cyclops, you're up first. On the dummy or each other?"

Both teens opened their mouths at the same time, Jean was going to say 'each other', and Scott was going to say 'dummy', but the words never left their mouths. They stopped themselves before they spoke. "Each other," Wolverine said nodding to them reading the expressions on their faces. "Come on, don't be shy." Wolverine coaxed teasingly as the teens walked over. "Jean lay on your back on the floor, Cyke, you're on top of her. Be gentle she's supposed to unconscious."

"I know the drill." Cyclops commented as Jean laid down. He placed himself atop her and began practicing CPR. He was hesitant before placing his mouth on Jean's not knowing what would happen. But what was the worst? They could start making out and things could get out of control. Scott allowed his thoughts to drift and wander and before he knew it Wolverine was calling for them to switch places. Scott stood up and helped Jean to her feet then laid down on his back to allow Jean to go through with her turn. When she finished she helped him to his feet and they stood off to the side once more.

"So?" Scott asked her.

"What?" Jean asked watching as Kurt and Kitty took their turn on each other. "Did I take that as a kiss?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Maybe." Jean loved to tease Scott and push his buttons. It had been four days since the prom and they had been constantly teasing each other since. "It felt good, that's all I'll give you."

"Fair enough." Scott watched as Jean stifled a small laugh from watching Kitty nearly gag on Kurt's fur.

"Like, back off and let me breathe!" the Valley Girl shouted.

"Jean?" Scott whispered softly to her.

"Yes."

"Are you busy later tonight?"

Jean turned to face Scott with a look of surprise on her face. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, maybe. Do you want to?"

"What would our "date" entail?"

"Dinner, a walk in the park maybe. How does that sound?"

Jean reached over and grabbed Scott's hand twining their fingers then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sounds like we have a plan." She didn't notice that Scott had raised an eyebrow when she kissed him.

They left that evening for their date around seven beginning with a quiet dinner at a local diner. Since it was early in the evening there wasn't much of a wait to be seated. Scott slid into one side of the booth and Jean sat opposite him. Scott ordered two sodas for them to start off with along with a small plate of nachos. Their conversation was light based mostly around each other and didn't stray much toward college or futures.

"So, are yoube ridding yourself of Mr. Worthington?" Scott asked making two plates of the nachos and handing one to Jean.

"Yes. I've absolutely had it with him. Whenever we're in public he's always watching me to make sure I don't talk to other men. It's a sin if I do, but of course he's allowed to talk to all the blonde bombshells he wants to."

"Nice." Scott laughed. He shook his head as he set down his glass then reached over and took Jean's hand. "Now is a better time than later to do this, Jean."

"I know. I want you there when it happens. I'm afraid of what he might do."

"You're afraid of what Warren might do? You're afraid of someone who's afraid of getting crumbs on his shoes?"

"Yes I am, you don't know Warren the way I do." Jean's tone made Scott sense that she really was afraid of Warren and his temper. The man had been trying everything to keep Jean to himself and would more than probably kill anyone or anything that tried to stop him. Scott could only imagine what turn his temper would take if it were Jean trying to get away and not someone trying to steal her from him.

"I'll be there. You can count on me." Scott promised patting her hand. After dinner they got ice cream and they enjoyed the leisure of a long walk in the nearby park. They walked hand in hand along the path that wound around the trees, a children's playground, and basketball court. At one point Jean laid her head on Scott's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close.

"This has been such a great night, Scott. Thank you," Jean whispered to him as they walked then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could make it such a great night." He wrapped his arm more securely around her.

It was close to midnight when they returned to the mansion, they hadn't realized that time really could fly when you were having fun. Scott escorted Jean up to her room, they said good night to each other and hugged. Then Scott walked down the hall to his room. Before he turned to go inside he looked back down the hall at Jean who blew him a kiss and waved before disappearing behind her door. Yup, Scott thought to himself, I'm falling in love with Jean Grey.

The following morning was Wednesday, which meant science test day for Jean and Scott. He knew she had been studying for this final major test for a week, while he had only been studying for a few days. As Scott packed his books away in his bag he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Scott… It's Jean, open up I have a bit of a problem…"

Scott rushed to his door and whipped open when he heard how weak Jean's voice was. She was leaning against his doorpost for support and looked ready to fall over. "Whoa, hey what's wrong, Jean?" Scott asked quietly as he helped Jean into his room and sat her down on his bed. Jean was holding her head as if she was having another severe migraine. Which she was.

"I don't know. This came on all of a sudden. I was wondering of I could have some of your painkillers that you use on your headaches."

"You know my headaches are caused by something completely different than yours."

"I know, but your painkillers are stronger than mine because you don't run the chance of overdosing on yours." That comment earned a look from Scott. Jean replied with a smile. "My headaches occur more often than yours. Please, Scott." Scott nodded and went to retrieve his bottle of painkillers.

"Are you going to be ok today?" he asked as Jean swallowed them with a swig of water from the bottle Scott had also got for her.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine. I just have to contact Warren and tell him we need to talk."

"So you're definitely breaking it off with him?" Scott wrapped a comforting arm around Jean's shoulders as she nodded her head and massaged the back of her neck and temple with her hands. "Turn around, I'll give you a shoulder rub."

"I need more than that." Jean commented as she faced away from Scott and lifted her hair off her shoulders. She relaxed right away into his touch as his hands slowly worked out the pain that was slowly spreading from her head down her back. He gave her a cranial massage as well feeling how her body relaxed under his hands.

"Feel better?"

Jean faced Scott again and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Much, thank you, Scott. I'll see you downstairs. Are you driving today or am I?"

"I'll drive. See you downstairs."

For Jean the rest of the days after that morning couldn't have gone slower and her headache only got worse as the day crawled on. She nearly passed out in three of her classes and was eventually sent down to the school nurse to have her temperature taken and to lie down for a while. Scott went to visit herduring his lunch period when he noticed that Jean wasn't at their usual table. When he arrived at the nurse's office, however, he saw that he wasn't the only one who had come to see Jean. Duncan Mathews was there as well.

"I heard from a couple of your friends that you weren't feeling well." Scott heard from the doorway where he stood. Jean was lying on her side covered by a white blanket and propped up on her elbow.

"Thank you for your concern, Duncan, I appreciate it. I'm fine, though, I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I can't wait for school to be over and to finally get out of this place."

"Yeah, I here you there. Feel better. I'll see you around." Duncan said as he stood to go. Jean thanked him again then her gaze shifted toward Scott and her face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey," she said softly. Duncan noticed the change in her attitude when Scott walked in. He cast a nasty glance at him as he passed on his way out, lingering for a few moments to hear a bit of their conversation. "Thanks for coming by, I was wondering when you would. I missed you."

Scott reached out and took Jean's hand giving it a gentle squeeze and leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling? Missed you at lunch."

"Not good. My headache's actually gotten worse. I don't know where this is coming from."

"Your telepathy more than likely. You need a break. Every evening I hear you down in the Danger Room. I asked Mr. McCoy and he tells me that you've been testing your powers very often to see how powerful you really are. Jean…" Scott stopped there.

"You're worried about me aren't you?"

"I love you, of course I'm worried."

In the doorway Duncan suddenly forgot everything he heard before Scott spoke 'I love you' to the woman whose heart he was trying to win. With that Duncan stalked off his blood boiling with hate for Scott Summers.

"What?" Jean asked leaning back, away from Scott.

Scott quickly realized what he had just said and added quickly. "Like a sister, Jean. I love you as if you were my sister."

"Oh," Jean's voice actually sounded a little disappointed. She settled back down on her side propped up on her elbow once more and stared at Scott, who simply stared back. "So… How much of the school day still remains?"

"Only two more periods. If you want to go home, I'd be more than happy to take you."

"No," Jean waved his offer off with a flip of her hand and sighed. "I'll stick it out. The nurse will probably let me go back by the end of lunch. You and I actually have the last two periods together. We have that science test eighth period to worry about."

"True. Well, feel better and I'll see you soon." Scott leaned and placed another kiss on Jean's forehead. Then he stood and walked out.

"Scott Summers, you are so wonderful…" Jean whispered to herself as she rolled onto her back. "That's why I love you so much."

By the end of eighth period Jean felt absolutely fried. She had never felt so brain-dead in her life. Scott was helping her walk out when she stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned back in the opposite direction. "Wait, I forgot my purse. I'll be right back. You go on out to the car, I'll meet you. No, I'll be fine, Scott, don't worry."

Scott had no other choice but to do as Jean said knowing he would never win the argument. So he began walking out to his car following the flow of hallway traffic as everyone fought to get out of the school building. There was only a week and a half left and then the seniors were gone for good. Scott was amongst the ones who was more than eager to put Bayville High behind him forever and he was sure that Jean was also a part of that crowd.

Scott barely made it out the door before he was grabbed from behind. Thinking it was Jean looking for balance Scott turned and was met with a fist. He staggered backwards, woozy, little dots appearing before him. Then he felt himself grabbed under the arms and held tight while someone went to remove his glasses. Scott clamped his eyes shut tight.

"Mathews, come on, don't do this."

Duncan slipped Scott's glasses and looked around. "Man, how do you see in this fucking things? Hey look, I'm Scott Summers. Do you think if I wear these Jean will go for me?" Duncan directed the question at Scott as he strutted around the now empty schoolyard in Scott's glasses. His goons weren't letting Scott go.

"Mathews, I swear to God! Give them back or I'll…"

"Or you'll what, Summers?" Duncan taunted. "You'll open your eyes, get yourself expelled. No, it's too late in the year to do that, they'll just deny you graduation and make you repeat your senior year. While little Jeannie goes off to college all alone. But don't worry, I'll be there to take good care of her for you."

"Mathews, just give them back." Scott threatened once more.

"And what if I don't? Are you going to make me regret it?"

"No, but I will…" Duncan whipped around to see Jean standing behind him. She saw the look come over Scott's face; a cross between bewilderment and relief. "Let Scott go and give him back his glasses, Duncan. Now."

Scott couldn't see Duncan's face but he was sure that with the ferocity in Jean's voice that he had quickly registered fear. But that wasn't so. "Come on, Red, lighten up. I was just playing a little game, you know a joke?"

"I know a joke, _Dunc_. This isn't funny. Give Scott back his glasses and let him go."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Don't test me, Duncan. That would be a wrong move." Jean threatened. Scott was beginning to feel a twinge of fear from the anger and imposing power in Jean's voice. He had never heard her talk like this. Duncan was definitely a fool for pissing her off.

"Would it now? Fine, your little boyfriend can have his shades back." Duncan took Scott's glasses off then dropped them on the ground and stamped on them shattering the ruby lenses. "Oops, did I do that? I'm so sorry."

A little ways off Kitty and Kurt were sitting on a lunch table, waiting for Scott and Jean when they heard Jean's voice and looked up. "Uh oh this looks like trouble." Kitty said when she saw the situation.

"Ya, ve better get over zhere."

"Duncan, I swear, let him go." Fire suddenly appeared in Jean's eyes.

"Nice trick." Duncan said then walked over to his goon friends and whispered something to them. Scott was slowly released. Then Duncan punched him hard in his stomach making him double over.

Jean suddenly erupted in fire flames surrounding her body but not burning her as she lifted six feet off the ground. "Whoa, Jean!" Kitty yelled as she and Kurt came to a halt just feet from her.

"Whoa, Red, calm the fuck down! I'll leave him alone! I swear!" Duncan yelled in fear.

"Kurt teleport back to the institute and tell Logan to get over here now!" Kitty yelled then grabbed Scott's backpack and rifled through it searching for his spare pair of glasses.

"Jean! Holy shit! Calm down!" Duncan yelled as the flames around her body grew stronger and burned more intensely but did not burn her and she let out an ear-piercing screech. "Jesus Christ I'm getting out of here!" Duncan fled followed by his two goons who weretrembling and had probably pissed themselves.

Once Kitty foundScott's glassesshe helped Scott to his feet and slipped them on. Scott fell back down immediately upon seeing Jean. "Jean! Oh my God! Kitty, call Logan!"

"I already sent Kurt back to the mansion."

Scott slowly got to his feet and as he did the flames around Jean's body died. She remained suspended in the air for a few moments, sucked in a sharp intake of air as if she was surfacing from being underwater for too long, and fell down to the ground. "Jean!" Scott ran over to her and lifted her into his lap. She was unconscious. "Jean, wake up. Jean, can you hear me? Wake up, please." Scott held her body close while he and Kitty waited for Logan, who showed up minutes later in the X-Van. He climbed out and knew with one look what had happened.

"Oh God… No. Scott is she breathing?" Scott could only nod, he couldn't speak. "Let's get her back to the mansion. Charles will know what to do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with my job, summer school work; I went for my license (and passed-I'm still in shock) and spent all of yesterday morning in the Emergency Room. I'm fine don't worry. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you think! 


	7. Calling It Quits

Chapter 6: Calling It Quits

It had been several hours now since Jean's collapse after her explosive show of powers. Scott had never seen her do anything like it before; he hadn't even known that she possessed such powers. He had known, though, that she had been battling her growing powers for some time now, months actually. Scott was standing at one end of the infirmary watching Jean's unconscious body breathe slowly. Hank had concluded that Jean had fallen into a coma. He stood beside Scott reading the results of the scan he had just completed on her with Xavier's help. Scott stared over Hank's shoulder at the results.

"4.3" Hank stated. "Not a good sign. Definitely not a good sign. It seems that the dampers Charles placed on her aren't strong enough to restrain her telepathy and telekinesis to a level where it would be safe."

"Is she going to be all right?" Scott asked walking over to Jean's bed and sitting in the chair beside it.

"Yes, she should be fine, physically. I don't know about her powers, though, Scott. There's nothing I can do to hinder them."

Scott let out a deep sigh then took Jean's limp hand and held it gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. "I'll stay here with her." Scott stated quietly.

"Of course." Hank answered understandingly. "I'll bring you down some dinner later."

Scott was true to his word and remained by Jean's side until she came out of her coma, which was early the following morning. Hank was actually surprised by how brief the ordeal had been and secretly wondered whether or not it had anything to do with "Phoenix". He kept his notions to himself knowing Jean wouldn't want to hear them and they would only cause Scott to worry more than he already was. Hank allowed Jean to be released from the infirmary early that afternoon and she spent the remainder of the day on a couch in the foyer, feeling too weak to go upstairs and then have to come back down the following morning. Scott had stayed home from school to watch after her telling the professor that he should just tell the attendance office that he and Jean had come down with some kind of flu. Scott never found out if that was what Xavier had told the secretary in the attendance office or not.

The following day was Friday and Jean once again remained at the mansion while Scott, who had had a miraculous recovery from the flu, returned to school only to bring back minimal work for Jean and himself to complete. They spent the afternoon together working on it and laughing and talking with one another. They shared stories and jokes during their breaks in their work, and Jean actually fell asleep with her head in Scott's lap as he mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair and listened to her breathe. Scott loved to watch Jean sleep, she was so peaceful, her mind was at ease and her body wasso relaxed, which was a significant difference than how he normally saw her usually all tense and serious. Jean was angelic in her sleep, so beautiful, so hypnotic. Scott began to lean down to place a soft kiss on her mouth when he heard a loud knock at the front door and an insistent ringing of the bell. Carefully and slowly Scott rose from his position positioning Jean's head on a pillow and went to answer the door. Mid afternoon sunlight streamed in through the glass door nearly disguising whomever it was in front of it. Scott held in a groan when he realized who was standing at the door.

"Oh great…" He muttered to himself. "Hello, Warren, how can I help you?" He asked politely as he opened the door.

"Is Jean around, I want to speak with her. We have something rather important to discuss."

"It wouldn't happen to be the discussion of her moving in with you now would it? Because I can tell you right now, Warren, she's not up to it."

"Why the hell do you know about that?"

"Because Jean told me. I'm her best friend and I care about her."

Warren pushed past Scott muttering, "Yeah right, no one cares for Jean more than me." He walked to the center of the entry hall and shouted, "Jean! Are you here?"

"I'm here…" Jean said weakly as she walked from where she had been lying on the couch.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong, are you sick?"

"Yeah… What do you want?"

"We need to discuss a few things. Let's sit." Warren helped Jean over to another couch and they sat down. Scott lingered around in the shadows of the room. He had promised he would be there when she attempted her break up with Warren and he wasn't about to let Jean down, she was the most important person in the world to him, and he loved her too damn much not to watch out for her. "So, have you made a decision?" Warren asked getting right into what he had come by to discuss with her.

"About what? Me moving in with you? Yes, and I'm not doing it, and for a good reason."

"Well it had better be. Our parents are going to be mightily disappointed."

"Let me tell you something, Warren, I don't give a shit about what my parents are going to be disappointed about. I'm eighteen! I haven't even begun to live my life yet and everyone around me wants me to behave as if I were twenty-five. I'm not ready for commitments like this yet; I want to experience things first. I want to taste things get a feel for the world around me before I begin to settle down."

"What are you saying, Jean?" Warren's voice had only a slight accusatory tone, but he didn't hide it well.

"I don't want to marry you, Warren. I don't love you." Jean flatly stated.

"What… Did you… Just… Say…?" The anger in Warren's voice was steadily growing and Jean felt a twinge of fear, but she also felt Scott's presence very close by and that helped her to mask her dread.

"I said I don't want to marry you, Warren."

"WHY NOT?" Warren bellowed rising to a standing position and glowering down at the young redhead before him. "Haven't I given you everything, Jean? I've shown you such a wonderful life and things that you could have that other people could only dream about! And you turn me down just like that?"

"Yes." Jean answered plainly.

"You've been cheating on me haven't you?" Warren accused wagging a finger at her.

Jean stood up sparked with fury, the fire beginning to rise in her eyes again. "How dare you accuse me of something like that? I've been faithful to you, Warren, ever since we began as a couple! At first I did it to only please my parents, but then I got to know you and I thought you were this kind, sensitive man whom the ways of the upper class, snobby hypocrites of the world hadn't affected! I thought I was in love you!" Jean screeched. Neither knew that their raised voices had begun to attract the attention of several of the institute's residents and they were now hanging over the balcony railings watching Jean and Warren. Neither knew that along with Scott, who still hid in the shadows out of sight, also lurked Logan, ready to strike if need be. "I guess I was wrong about you this whole time." Jean's voice lowered and cracked as she strained to hold back her tears. "So don't you _dare_ go accusing me of cheating, Warren Worthington, when I know that you go around to all these parties… The ones you've dragged me to… You see a girl that arouses you and you begin to chat her up conveniently neglecting to tell her that you're engaged so you can fool around with her. No, Warren… I don't read your thoughts, you just happen to have the problem of being weak minded and not knowing how to shield them from me." One moment Jean was standing her ground and the next she was crumpled on the floor holding the left side of her face with hot tears running down her cheeks. Warren was ready to strike at her again when he was shoved to floor by a massive man with claws protruding from his fists.

"Get off her!" Logan shouted tackling Warren. "Don't you ever touch her again!" Warren pulled the man to his feet and shoved him towards the door while Scott ran to Jean and checked her over.

"See what I mean…?" Jean whispered to him. Scott nodded and held her to him as she shook. "Thank you…"

Logan pushed Warren out the door. "I don't ever, EVER want to see you on this property ever again… So help me God…"

"Don't you threaten me! I'll have my lawyer so far up your ass…"

"You want to talk about threats, bub? Let's talk about this one." And Logan popped his claws to emphasize his point. "Now get out of here…" Logan growled. Warren gave Logan the smuggest look he could muster than whipped off his heavy coat, extended his magnificent wings and flew off. When Logan returned inside Scott had laid Jean down on the couch she had been resting on and was holding a cloth with icein it to her face touching lightly in some places where it hurt her more. "How hard did he hit you, Red?" Logan asked calmly as he crouched by Jean's side. Scott removed the makeshift ice pack watching Logan wince at the redness of Jean's face. A handprint was definitely clear; there was no mistaking that Warren had slapped her hard.

"I'm not going to make excuses for him." Jean started, "I'm only going to say that I am SO relieved it's all finally over. I can't wait to here my mother… I'm going to tell her exactly what happened. And even though she'll probably accuse me of lying…" Jean was silenced as Scott placed a finger on her lips. Logan took that as his cue to leave and to leave the two teens alone to themselves.

"Shh…" Scott whispered when Logan had gone. "Stop talking. Just lay there and relax." He pulled his finger away slowly as Jean reached up and slipped her hand into his. She smiled despite the pain and allowed herself to relax more into the couch. Scott began to lean down gently removing the icepack. Their lips were mere inches apart…

"Scott?" Scott looked up to see his younger brother, Alex, standing on the other side of the couch. "Can I talk to you about something for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Jean. Just hold this to your face."

"I'll take care of her, Scott." Ororo called as she walked into the foyer. Scott nodded and walked off with his brother. "Are you all right, Jean?" Ororo asked resuming Scott's place with the icepack.

"Yeah, I'll live, unfortunately…"

"What do you mean by that, child?"

Jean sat up a little pushing the icepack away and folding her hands in her lap. "Nothing… I just… I'm so confused right now… I have so many feelings flying around inside. Feelings for…"

"Scott?" Ororo finished for her.

"Yeah. Am I that obvious?"

"You both are." Ororo stated looking at the young woman. "And I must say that it pains me dearly that you've never said anything to each other, no matter the situation. It's so clear that you two are in love with each other, yet you withdraw from admitting your true feelings. You shouldn't waste any more time, Jean. Every moment wasted is another moment lost." That gave Jean something to seriously consider. She took the icepack from Ororo and applied it to her face once more as her thoughts continued to stray back towards Scott.

* * *

On the day of graduation the sun couldn't have been brighter, the sky less cloudless, or the wind softer. Ororo was very proud of herself. The ceremony was held on the school's football field, chairs had been placed in rows going nearly thirty across and twelve back. The students were seated by homeroom; meaning Jean was able to sit next to Scott. He watched herthroughout the ceremony and saw that her hands wouldn't stop shaking, almost causing her notes on her valedictorian speech, which were printed neatly on index cards resting in her lap, to fall to the ground. At one point during the class president's speech, which was being given by Duncan Mathews, Scott laid his left hand on his knee and looked over at Jean, who slowly lifted her right hand up then laid it in his and twined their fingers. Scott gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned over to whisper into her ear,

"You'll be fine, there's nothing to be worried about." Scott saw a flicker of a smile approach her lips then Jean leaned over just enough to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Her way of saying thank you, Scott didn't mind. When Duncan finished his speech he returned to his seat amidst a sea of cheers and shouts. Principal Kelly returned to the podium and announced that the next speech would be heard from the class's valedictorian. Scott gave Jean's hand another squeeze as her name was called. "You'll do great." Throughout her speech Scott could clearly see her hands shaking, but her voice never wavered. When Jean finished she was met with even more applause and several booming cheers from the stands. Scott looked behind him to see the entire institute cheering Jean on. When she sat back down beside him there were tears in her eyes.

The speeches that followed Jean's seemed to never end. Person after person, whether they were a guest speaker or a member of the District of Education, the talking seemed to never cease. Then came the presentation of the diplomas. The NHS members were called to the front to receive theirs first. Both Scott and Jean rose from their seats and took new ones in alphabetical order at the front. Four chairs only separated them now. Principal Kelly worked his way down the list of NHS members reminding everyone to hold their applause until the end.

"Jean Grey." He called next, and Jean rose from her seat to receive her booklet diploma. She shook the several hands of the persons on the stage then returned to her seat passing Scott along the way, who held his hand out to her and she took it for a brief moment. As soon as she sat down Scott was called. He was the last one, and with that the entire field busrt into applause and cheers. After the remainder of the diplomas had been handed out students let out a roar. They were finally free. Jean found herself walking away toward her parents while Scott received several pats on his back and 'congratulations' from his fellow track mates. He wasn't listening to them; however, he was looking around for Jean. He saw herwalking up to her parents.

"Uh oh, this could be trouble." Scott said to himself as he walked in her direction. He was stopped along the way by more of his fellow teammates and lost sight of Jean. When he finally broke free from them he rushed over to the bleachers where he was met with cheers from the fellow students at the institute. "Where's Jean?" He asked quickly, not able to stop himself.

"She left." Scott heard. He looked over to see Jean's mother. Her father held up a hand to his wife then rose from his seat and walked down to Scott.

"She went to sit, said she had a bit of thinking to do. Were you there when she broke it off with Warren?"

"Yes, I was, sir. Did she tell you…?"

John Grey studied the young man; he could tell that Scott was in love with Jean there was no mistaking that. "That he slapped her, I didn't exactly have to ask. Her cheek is still a bit a pink. I knew they would never last. Warren was trying to cage an untamed bird. Jean has never wanted anything more than to spread her wings and fly for the stars. But now… She clipped them herself… She didn't tell you?" John Grey asked watching the bemused expression on Scott's face. "Well, I guess it's better if she tells you rather than I. She's over there." And John pointed out his daughter for Scott, who was sitting on a bench by the wall of the school twisting her red robe in her hands. Scott thanked her father and walked off hearing behind him,

"She was so much better off with Warren, John. He had so much he could give her, so much to offer."

Scott ignored Jean's mother's comment and kept walking toward the woman he loved more than life itself. "Hey," he said softly upon arriving. Jean looked up at him a smile appearing on her face. Scott crouched down in front of her and took her hands.

"Hey." Jean answered dropping her gaze to follow his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Scott's voice was gentle and calm, understanding.

"Nothing, I was thinking…"

"What about?"

Jean took a deep breath then patted the seat next to her on the bench. "You better sit." She said softly. Scott sat next to her continuing to hold her hand. "Remember we discussed that it would be easier for us to share an apartment in the city while we attended college?" Scott nodded. "Well, you're going to be living by yourself, Scott. I'm not going to college."

"What?" Scott asked surprised, there was no mistaking the shock in his voice. "What do mean?"

"I overheard Logan and Ororo talking the other day. It was about you and me. They were discussing who would be leading the team when we were gone. They said that there was no point in asking usto stay when all we would be doing was our class work. They also said no one could keep the students in line quite like you, Scott. I told them both this morning that I had turned down all offers of acceptance to all the colleges I had applied to and that I would be more than happy to resume the role of field leader while you attended college."

"Jean… How can you just turn down an education like that? You had all of those scholarships… Offers…?"

"I'm needed hear, Scott. This is where I belong… For now."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. A Mission Gone Wrong

Ok, I've gotten a few reviews since i updated last night and i hope i'm updating fast enough for some of you. This is all supposed to make up for my lack of updating recently. I hope to have the next few chapters up as soon as possible but my mother is breathing down my neck about getting my AP Biology work done.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Mission Gone Wrong

Late Summer

Summer flew by all too quickly for Jean Grey, she had barely even gotten to explore the budding relationship between her and Scott, which she was now free to pursue ever since her breakup with Warren. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had slapped her; she had known he would do something, but she had been expecting something more aggressive than a slap. She supposed that her preconceived notions about the man were right. He wouldn't risk doing anything that would tarnish his appearance, both literally and figuratively. The man had beeninsufferable to her, she had known from the beginning that she would never be able to live out rest of her life with him. She would always be busy trying to obtain an education while he would be philandering around from bombshell to bombshell.

But Jean tried not to let any of that bother her now, summer was almost over and Scott would be leaving for college soon. He still hadn't forgiven her for just throwing her education away so she could remain at the institute where she claimed she was needed more. Jean had never told Scott her true reasons. She wanted to remain at the institute, much to Hank's request, so she would be safer and her powers monitored more easily, lest anything unexpected should happen. What Jean didn't know, was that the unexpected, the unthinkable, was going to happen.

It was such a beautiful day that Scott had chosen as the day he would leave very near the end of August. He had packed all of his belongings the night before and loaded them into his car along with a few extra "gifts" he had received. It was early afternoon when Scott walked out ofthe mansion for the last time; he didn't know if he would be back, he couldn't bare to be around Jean. They had been fighting nonstop over her decision and couldn't even stand to be in each other's presence for more than a few minutes. Jean wanted to resolve all of that before he left, but Scott never came looking for her. She was right in front of him the whole time and he never saw her.

"Jean?" Jean looked up from her seat on one of the stone benches to see Ororo walking toward. "Child, what's wrong?" the older woman asked upon seeing the tears in Jean's eyes. Ororo took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around Jean's shoulders. "What's troubling you?"

"I love him." Jean sobbed. "I love him so much…"

"Then you should tell him, Jean. What did I tell you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ororo. Scott and I were done before we even started. You've heard us all summer long."

"It was sad and painful to hear, believe me, Jean. I never wanted this for the two of you. I imagined a fine day such as this with Scott in a handsome suit and you in the most beautiful white dress there ever was."

"That's not going to happen, Storm. Not ever!" Jean exclaimed and took off toward the mansion covering her face in hands. She ran right by Scott who was saying goodbye to everyone, and he actually noticed her. It troubled immediately why Jean was crying so severely and he rushed after her. Jean didn't head inside the mansion instead she ran to the back and fought her way through bushes to a cliff that overlooked the ocean where several training sessions were held.

"Jean! Wait!" Jean looked behind her to see Scott crashing through the bushes. "Jean? What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Jean shouted at him. "Since when do you care about me?" Jean turned on him and ran at him. "Since when does anybody care about me?" Jean cried as Scott caught her. She cried hard into his chest holding him tight. "Please don't go, Scott. I need you here, I _want_ you here!"

"I can't just not go, Jean. You can come with me and live with me. You can always enroll next year. It's never too late."

Jean picked her head up to look at Scott. "Is it too late for us, Scott? I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's breaking my heart. I… I love you."

Scott stood there holding Jean to him as she finished her sobs then she lifted her face up towards him once more only to be met with a soft kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "I love you, too, Jean." He whispered stroking her face. "No it's not too late for us. We'll work something out, I promise." With that Jean wrapped her arms around Scott once more and hugged him; she didn't know that she was hugging him for the last time.

* * *

Mid November

Jean hadn't seen Scott in almost three and a half months, though she had spoken to him often enough and e-mailed him constantly asking to set up a lunch or dinner date as soon as he was free, but Scott never was his work kept him as busy as if he were still field leader at the mansion. Now Jean was and she realized right away that it wasn't as easy as Scott made it look, she had to constantly keep in mind that Scott was male and had the naturally commanding presence. Jean couldn't complain though she liked having control over some of the whiners.

But there was also a lot of other worked involved other than just running the training sessions and keeping the students in order. She had to plan the sessions, fly the X-Jet, and it was her judgment on missions that everyone had to listen to. Jean was soon to learn that her judgment wasn't always good.

She, Logan, and Ororo were called one afternoon to Professor Xavier's study where he had just returned from Cerebro. He informed the three of them that he had found a young girl by the name of Elizabeth Braddock, a telepath just like Jean, but weak, frightened and alone in an abandoned warehouse some miles away. Xavier stressed that he wanted to find her and get her to the mansion before Magneto could. The man never passed up a chance to add one more to his ranks. Jean was charged with planning the mission while Logan and Ororo were to select the students who would accompany the three of them.

"How old is she?" Jean asked.

"About your age, Jean, so she may need a little persuading at this point to come with us."

"Yes, sir." Jean walked out behind Logan and Ororo. While Jean spent massive amounts of time in the briefing room going over every scenario she could and planning the safest mission possible, Logan and Ororo chose Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, Amara, and Bobby to be the ones to accompany them on the mission.

The next morning they prepared to leave. After Jean and Logan had briefed the team on the mission Logan readied the jet while Jean went to see Xavier.

"Professor?" she asked quietly from the doorway.

"Yes, Jean. You're nervous aren't you? This is your first mission as field leader; I would be surprised if you weren't. What do you need to say, Jean?"

"Professor, I wanted to talk to you about my powers, and I've got the feeling that they aren't going to remain as calm as they have been for much longer. And I just wanted to say that… There's a chance I won't be returning from this mission."

"Jean don't say that, my dear… Your powers are why you are here. You've been allowing me to help you, and you know that it as been successful. You'll be all right, Jean."

Jean shook her head. "I don't know, professor, I just don't know…"

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Red?" Logan asked as Jean took her seat in the pilot seat beside him.

"Yeah." Jean said shakily. Logan felt the light shudder as Jean's let her telekinesis slip for just a moment. He reached overand placed a black-gloved hand over her bare one.

"You'll be fine, Jean." He said comfortingly. "Do you want me to fly?"

"No, I can handle it." Jean told herself. "I can handle this."

The flight to the warehouse was uneventful save for a few shudders that were caused by Jean as her nerves began to flare up again. Logan was right there to keep her calm; he would be with her throughout the entirety of the mission. Jean had secretly confided in him that her last test with Hank showed her powers at 5 on his reader. There was no going back now. They arrived at the warehouse and the jet emptied. Jean gave the orders for everyone to be on their guard, find whom they were looking for, and to meet back at the jet as soon as possible. Everyone would be contacted as soon as Elizabeth was safe inside the jet.

"Logan, Amara, Bobby, and I will take care of the inside, everyone else you know your teams let's find her and get out of here." Jean spoke into her wristcom. Jean looked around as she and her team entered the warehouse. There was no sign of a girl, or Magneto and his Acolytes. But Xavier had told her the day before that they could be anywhere. "Keep a close eye out. You know how unpredictable these guys are." Jean stated as they careful moved around in search of the girl.

"Logan, Jean?" Ororo's voice spoke through the intercom.

"What is it?" Jean asked back into hers.

"We found her, she's outside. She seems all right. We're taking her back to the jet."

Jean let out a deep sigh of relief; the mission was going very smoothly so far. "Good, we'll just check the inside to make sure no one else is in here then we'll be out, gather the others and get everyone on the jet."

"Will do."

"Good work, Jean." Logan called to her.

"Yes, excellent work, Jeannie…"

Jean looked up to see Avalanche, Lance Alvers, staring down at her from atop a high pile of crates. "Too bad your little boyfriend isn't here to save you. We were actually hoping it would be him we were going to destroy, but I guess you'll just have to do. After all, what's a team without their leader?" Avalanche jumped down and landed hard causing the entire warehouse to shake and the area outside as well.

"Oh no…" Kitty whispered to herself. "I would know these tremors anywhere."

"Shadowcat, don't!" Storm yelled after her as the young girl ran inside.

"Well, well, Jeannie. Looks like you've had a couple upgrades." Lance remarked upon seeing the fire burning in the young woman's eyes. "Can you stop this?" Lance sneered. Jean heard a pounding behind her and even before Fred Dukes reached her he was thrown back and into a pile of crates knocked unconscious. Jean never broke eye contact with Lance as the fire in her eyes continued to burn. Lance registered shock on his face.

"How 'bout me!" came a cry from above. Jean looked up and immediately Toad was paralyzed inside a telekinetic bubble. "Hey, what gives? Let me out, come on!" Jean dropped the bubble and Toad fell to the floor. "Oh man… You're on your own with this one, man! She's gone mental!" Toad hopped off with a speed that could nearly match Pietro's.

"Hmm… Not bad."

Jean whipped around and stopped Quicksilver in midair. "Yo! Since when can _you_ do that?" Jean sent the young man crashing into a wall.

"Is that all you've got?" Jean asked turning back to Lance. She looked around her; suddenly there was Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Nightcrawler at her sides. She realized that they had already gotten the younger team members on the jet. Jean turned her gaze back to Lance who was now flanked by Blob, who had overcome the knock he had taken, Quicksilver, Pyro, and the Master of Magnetism himself, Magneto.

"I'm surprised with you, Ms. Grey, I would have suspected with a mind like yours, nearly equal to that of Charles, you would have known this was a set up."

"Maybe I did, and maybe I decided to still take that chance." Jean hissed in a voice that was not her own. "Everyone out!" She commanded. "This is between _me_ and _him_."

"Jean, what are you talking about?" Logan asked. Jean turned and only looked at him her gaze explained everything. "Jean, no, I won't let you…"

"I said go. I can handle this…"

Logan heard the shake in the young woman's voice. This was her chance to prove herself as a leader; she was doing the exact same thing Scott would have done. Take on the enemy alone without endangering the lives of his teammates. Wolverine and Storm escorted the rest of the team out while Magneto bid his Acolytes to leave as well. Soon it was only him and Jean. "Let's see what you've got." Magneto jeered, his voice ringing from under his helmet.

Jean lifted herself into the air and jumped backwards doing a back flip ten feet in the air and landing herself in midair as fire erupted around her body and she let out an ear-piercing screech. "Phoenix…" Magneto whispered to himself. Magneto lifted himself into the air using the metal walls around him. Jean stared intently at him as fire burned around her but didn't burn her. "We don't have to fight this battle, Jean."

"Yes we do." The voice speaking sounded nothing like Jean, but deeper, darker even. "You tried to harm my friends. No one gets away with that, not even an old friend of Xavier." Jean lashed out with fire and Magneto lashed out with a force shield to protect himself. It didn't hold. He was knocked to the floor. Jean landed swiftly on her feet and approached him as the fire around her body died. Magneto stood up standing his ground firmly as Jean walked briskly toward him the fire appearing around her once more.

Outside the rest of X-Men watched and listened intently. They could hear the battle raging inside and they all feared the worst for Jean. Logan had quickly explained to Ororo why Jean was doing this. He was now currently holding the struggling woman who wanted to get back inside and save Jean. "I won't allow her to do this, Logan! I won't allow her to kill herself!"

"There's nothing you can do, Ororo!" Logan yelled back. Logan forced the woman in his arms to look at him. "This is Jean's choice. Scott would've made the same one you know it! There's nothing we can do!"

"I won't stand here and watch her die!"

Inside Jean was still battling Magneto to the ground every time he advanced on her. "I'll have you know, Jean." He called out as the young woman began approaching him, "I know your intentions and I must say that it saddens me that you have chosen to end it this way. I could teach you about this new power of yours. The Phoenix-Force. It has chosen you, Jean. A great honor. Join me and I will help you to control it, to understand it."

"I'd rather DIE than join you, Magneto!" Jean bellowed. She watched as the man before hergot to his feet.

"I'm sorry you've chosen that."

"I'll be glad for it." Jean hissed.

Outside the team had to suddenly back away as the warehouse exploded from within. Logan caught a glimpse of five metal orbs lifting off and zooming from view as the warehouse erupted into flames.

"JEAN!" Ororo yelled. "No! Logan, we have to save her! We have to save her!"

"We can't, Ororo!" Logan pulled the woman onto the jet as she continued to scream and struggle against him. As Logan looked back at the warehouse before he boarded he thought he saw the body of the young woman who had saved the team. She was covered in flames, lying still, but she wasn't burning. _She wasn't burning_…

* * *

A/N: Don't yell at me for having Logan just leave Jean there to die. If this is a Phoenix tale you all know that she is coming back. Logan was the only who understood why Jean was doing what she did. I portrayed her as fearing herself of growing too powerful and not being able to control it. She thought that if that should happen she would wind destroying everyone around her that she loved. Jean wouldn't take that chance. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Feeling The Loss

Chapter 8: Feeling The Loss

The emotions and attitudes of the team members as they returned to the mansion could be described in one word, somber. No one spoke as Logan and Ororo piloted the jet back to the institute. Everyone was reflecting on what had just happened. Jean had given her life, voluntarily, and openly willingly to save all the lives of her teammates. And she hadn't subjected them to watch. No one but Logan understood Jean's actions, for he had seriously contemplated the same so many times in hislife he had long lost, lost track of them all. No one was taking this loss harder than him, not even Storm, who was doing a fairly decent job of containing her emotions on the flight back. When they landed in the hanger Charles was there to greet them. He watched as the team exited the jet with looks of despair on their faces. Charles read each one of them and he knew immediately what had happened. He waited until he saw Ororo and Logan exit the jet escorting Elizabeth. Ororo took the young woman with her to Hank so she could be checked over while Logan remained behind with Xavier.

"Did… Did she say anything to you before we left, Charles?" Logan asked unable to say Jean's name aloud.

"Yes, she did, and I should've listened."

"I wasn't going to let her do it… I couldn't… But she wasn't going to be persuaded from it…." Logan walked off unable to say anymore. Charles followed but went a separate way. Logan stalked off to his room while Xavier wheeled down the med-bay where Ororo was assisting Hank in checking out Elizabeth.

"Welcome…" Xavier said after a long breath. "I want you to know, Ms. Braddock, that you are safer here than you would have been with Eric."

"Please, call me Betsy." The young woman said in a slight British accent.

"All right, Betsy," Xavier began folding his hands in front of him.

"Who was she?" Betsy asked watching Hank as prepared a small tray of instruments.

Xavier was taken aback for a moment not expecting that question to be asked for some time. "She, Jean Grey, was our team leader. She had taken over for Scott Summers, who also goes by the name of Cyclops; he is now attending college in the city. Jean was going to join him but decided she was more needed here, and we all made the mistake of allowing her to stay." Charles looked over at Ororo who had silent tears running down her face as she took Betsy's blood pressure. "Jean… Was having trouble with her telepathy; it was evolving too rapidly for her to control. She refused to ever go into detail about it, and I assume now that if she had she wouldn't have been so afraid of what was happening to her."

"What did happen to her?" Betsy asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Xavier answered softly. "Hank, Ororo, when you finish with Betsy send her upstairs to me, I'll have a room ready for her."

"Yes, Charles." Hank answered. Ororo simply nodded her head. Charles turned in his wheelchair and exited the med-bay. It was going to be a long time before anyone recovered from this ordeal.

* * *

Early December

Jean's service was planned for when her family would be able to make it up to the mansion. It was held in the back among the gardens that she loved and helped Ororo to care for in her younger years. It didn't go unnoticed that Scott was the only person not there. "He couldn't bear to be here?" Ororo asked Logan as she drew her heavy brown coat more tightly around her as they walked out to the back. Everyone was assembling there for the service.

"I didn't tell him." Logan answered. "He doesn't know."

"What? How come?"

"How come? Because the kid's in love with her, 'Ro. If I told him it would break his heart. I don't want Scott to have to go through pain like that."

"Oh, Logan. I never knew…"

"Don't push it, Ororo. I'm not in any mood."

For those who had known Jean on a deep and personal level the service just seemed to drag on and on as those people took their turns speaking of Jean and how they had known her throughout her life. Warren was the last to speak, talking mostly of the life he had shared with Jean and that he had loved her, even though he had had an odd way of showing it. He looked over to Logan when he said that but saw no contempt on the man's face. Warren knew he was too devastated to be feeling any hate right now.

"Hello," Warren said calmly as he passed by Logan and Ororo.

"Hello, Warren. How are you?" Ororo asked quietly.

"Shaken up by this. I never expected… Dreamed even…"

"I know none of us did." Ororo laid a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Well, I have to go now. I have some things to finish in the city before Christmas." With that Warren walked off to the front of the mansion where his car was waiting.

"Logan, how are wegoing…" Ororo began, but Logan stopped her.

"We'll be just fine, Ororo."

* * *

Christmas the following year…

It had now been a little more than a year since the loss of Jean Grey upon the institute and everyone was coping in their own ways, and everyone was still feeling the loss. Christmas Eve was upon them all as snow fell uncontrollably outside. Logan didn't seem to care though; he was out back staring down at Jean's headstone which read, _Jean Grey Beloved Friend and Teammate Lost But Not Forgotten…_ Logan sighed as he placed two fresh, red roses upon the frozen ground. "I still miss you, Red, with all of my heart. We all do." Logan allowed a single tear to fall as he headed back inside. He was greeted at the door by Ororo, who wordlessly wiped the tear away and slipped her arm through his.

"You said we would find a way to survive, Logan, and we did, and we are."

"I know…" Logan sighed, "But the mansion feels so empty to me some how. First with Scott leaving and then losing Jean, it feels like there's nothing left here now."

Ororo had always known that Logan had treasured Jean like a daughter or a niece, and Scott like nephew, and nothing was going to be able to fill that void in his heart. Ororo slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently. "You'll make it, Logan." She said softly to him hoping to relieve some of the pressure on his nerves. It did to a little extent. They entered the foyer where most of the students, those who hadn't returned home for the holidays, were gathered talking amongst themselves and generally enjoying each other's company.

Logan silently wondered to himself how anyone could be happy. Then as he looked out the window at the silently falling snow he thought he saw Jean. But Logan knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him. Jean was dead, and he had to accept that. The evening passed by uneventfully with everyone enjoying the small celebration that had been planned.

When morning came there was the usual bustle downstairs to open gifts, a huge Christmas breakfast, and then everyone went outside to enjoy the snow and engage in a snowball _war_. "I'm assuming you never contacted Scott." Charles said to Logan as they sat on the front porch watching the students laugh and pound each other with balled up snow.

"No, I did, I couldn't get through to him. All for the best though, right? He'd notice right away that Jean's not here. The whole story might spill out that way. I don't know how Alex is dealing with not being able to tell him."

"From what I've heard from Alex he and Scott aren't actually keeping in contact at this time. Alex continuously sends him mail but none of it is ever returned."

"Kid's become a ghost." Logan muttered. "Bobby! No ice balls!" he shouted watching as the younger X-Man began producing balls of ice and chucking them at his fellows teammates. "Let's have one nice snowball fight without a trip to the infirmary!"

"Yes, what Logan said!" called Hank as he walked outside on all fours. "I'll join them and keep a close eye. Alex would like to speak to you both inside, Ororo's with him now."

"What happened?"

Logan and Charles went inside to find Alex huddled on a couch shaking. "What happened, Alex? Did Scott call?"

"Yeah, he called." Alex admitted. "No I didn't tell him anything, but I nearly let it slip what happened. He's on his way over here now."

Logan looked up at Ororo. "What are we going to tell him?" Ororo asked. "We can't tell him the truth."

As they spoke of the situation before them a familiar red and white car drove upin the driveway and parked outside. Scott jumped out and ran up the steps. He never saw the looks he got from the students outside, his thoughts were only on Jean. "What happened to her, where is she?" Scott asked worriedly as he walked through the doors.

Ororo and Logan both looked at him. "Scott you had better sit down." Ororo said quietly.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he took a seat next to his brother. "What happened, Alex? Is she hurt, did her powers take a turn for the worse?"

Scott hit the target directly, but no one said anything. "She's gone, Scott." Ororo stated. "She left, last year."

"That's why I haven't been hearing from her. I was worried about her, but I thought she was just upset with me because I kept turning her down for us to meet up."

"Why did you?" Alex asked sounding a little accusatory.

"I was busy." Scott stated. "I kept telling her that, but I guess she got tired of hearing the same thing."

The room was quiet for a long moment as Scott got up and walked around. He ran his hands through his hair and breathed. Ororo took Alex back up to his room and Logan went back outside leaving Scott alone with Xavier. He turned back to his long time mentor and sat back down. "I screwed things up between us royally, didn't I, sir?"

Xavier sat there, bursting to tell Scott the truth, he hated that he had to lie to this young man about such an ordeal, but it was for his own protection that they all did.

"That's your opinion, Scott." Xavier said. "But if something is broken, why not try fixing it?" Scott stared at the professor, he could tell by the tone of the man's voice that there was something else involving Jean, and he wasn't too eager to discuss it. Scott dropped his curiosity there. "Now that you're here, Scott, why don't you stay the remainder of the holidays, we all miss you dearly. I assume you do have them off from your classes."

"Yeah I do, and yes thank you, that would be nice. I could use the break, and I really need to catch up with Alex on some things."

"Good, it's settled then. You're room is still upstairs. You may use it unless you would like a different room."

"No, I'll stay in mine, thank you, professor."

"You're very welcome, Scott. Welcome home."

* * *

A/N: All right, my last chapter for today! I hope you all enjoy and I expect more reviews by the time I get back from work tonight! If there aren't as many as I hope there will be, I won't update for another three weeks! Just kidding! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!. P.S. you all can help by spreading the word! 


	10. Phoenix Rising

Yeah! I got more reviews, just not as many as I wanted, but I'm updating anyway because I've waited so long to get to write this part of the story that I just can't stop writing it! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Phoenix Rising

Late Summer-Mid Autumn

It had been almost three years now…

Three years without Jean Grey at their sides, three years without her there to make them smile, to make them laugh, and to remember what a joy it was to be alive. Ororo would never get over losing her; Jean had been like a daughter or a younger sister to her. It was harsh that her life had been so drastically cut short. She had had the brightest future ahead of her; the sky had indeed been her limit. Not anymore…

Not anymore, Ororo thought to herself as she strolled the edge of the mansion's grounds. It was dusk; the sun was setting over the ocean beside her. Ororo had walked this path so many times and each time she did she prayed for the same thing. No matter how, for Jean to find a way back to them. She knew it was an impossible prayer, but if one kept at something wasn't it bound to happen? Eventually…

Eventually, Ororo thought now, eventually she would get over it.Eventually she would on. Eventually… Ororo walked over to the cliff to get a better look at the setting sun, to watch the purple, red, and gold bleed together into a single hue and then spread themselves across the water. She stood there for a long moment praying silently for Jean knowing she would have loved this; and she would have loved it more if Scott were here to share it with her.

As Ororo stood there taking in the brilliance of such a beautiful sunset her eyes drifted downward along the cliff to the narrow sandy beach at the bottom. What she saw made her grab her heart. No, there's no way… Ororo thought to herself as her mind raced to find an answer for what she saw. Shakily she raised her wrist to her mouth and spoke into the intercom on her watch. "Logan, Hank, come outside quickly. I'm by the cliff, and bring a warm blanket."

"Ororo, what's wrong, did something happen?" Hank's voice asked back.

"A miracle has occurred." Ororo whispered back.

Fifteen minutes later Ororo was drifting back up the side of the cliff on a small cloud she had created, Jean Grey's naked body wrapped tightly in the blanket. "My God…" Logan gasped when he saw her. Hank couldn't say anything. He walked over on all fours and took a small flashlight from the pocket in his shorts as Ororo shifted Jean's minimal weight in her arms so she held her more like a newborn baby. Hank checked her eyes then listened to her breathing.

"She's alive." He whispered after a long moment. There were audible gasps from both Logan and Ororo. "I wouldn't be surprised if she weighed eighty pounds or less, though." Hank stated.

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked. Hank indicated that they walk over to the gazebo and take the hidden elevator down to the med-bay.

"Put her in the infirmary and hook her up to a heart monitor, oxygen. Then I'll probably have to giveher a series of IVs. I'll monitor her daily to check how she's doing. This could take some time, Ororo." Hank stated reading the expression on the woman's face. "Months, before she wakes up. Especially in this state."

When they arrived at the med-bay Hank prepared a bed for Jean in the back where no one would go, placed her in the bed and then did everything he said he would. "When she does wake up, I think we can start her off with soup, lots of protein, andthen work her up to solid food again. No one must find out, especially Alex."

"I'll tell Charles." Logan said then turned to go.

"I'll go with you." Ororo added and walked out after him. That left Hank to care for Jean. He stared down at the young woman, she had just turned nineteen when she died, and now she looked as though she had aged these years she was gone from them.

"Welcome back, Red." Hank whispered placing his hand on her forehead. "We've missed you."

After that fateful day the months crawled by slowly as Jean's body was restored to a healthy state, Ororo, Logan, and Hank all took shifts by her side should anything unexpected happen. The students did begin to take notice that Hank was spending much more time down in the lab than he normally did, and some even came down to poke around, but Hank was always there to stop them. No one would have guessed that it was a fellow teammate they were trying to protect.

After one month Hank believed Jean was doing much better and that her body weight was going up. As she lay there in the bed they worked her legs mostly, since she had needles in her arms, bending one leg back toward her then laying it flat again. Ororo had dressed Jean in some of her own clothes. A month or two after her death she and Logan had packed everything in her room and stored them in boxes, which were placed in the attic. After three years many of Jean's belongings were still findable, much to Ororo's liking, she wanted to help the young woman put her life back together when this was all over, and she was sure going through many of those boxes would help.

By the end of two months Jean was able to breathe without the oxygen tube assisting her, but she was still connected to several IVs. Charles came down to see her more often, spoke to her even, even though he knew she couldn't really hear himbutin his heart he knew she was listening. He mostly came down in the evenings after all the students had gone to bed; he even took a few shifts watching over her. It was on a quiet night like this, when the only person around was Logan that Jean woke up.

Her eyelids fluttered first, then her hand moved up to her eyes as she moaned groggily. Logan had been fast asleep in the chair beside her bed his head leaning back against the wall. He looked up when he heard the moan and smiled to see Jean awake.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered.

Jean looked over at him, surprised to see Logan. "Hey," she whispered back.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I've missed you like hell, though, Red."

"Yes, I'm sure everyone has. Where is everyone?"

"Asleep upstairs."

"Where's Scott?"

Logan hesitated before answering her he didn't know how she would take this. "We never told him." Jean nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't. For one thing you care about him too much to want to cause him that kind of pain, and you know as well as I do that if he received that information he could very well run the risk of becoming suicidal."

"Nice to see you haven't lost yourspark, Red."

"I've got a new one, too."

"Well, you can show me that later." Logan looked over his shoulder to see Ororo coming in to take her shift. "There's someone else here now, and I'm sure she's going to love seeing you. Ororo," Logan said softly ashe walked out of the small room Jean was in. She heard Logan tell Ororo and then the woman walked in a smile beaming from her face.

"Jean… It's so good to see you smile again."

"I missed you, too, Storm.

Jean remained bedridden for several more weeks before Hank allowed her to walk around. By now the students knew that Jean was alive and well. They would come downstairs during the day when they weren't at school. Alex came to see her most often. "So I still can't tell my brother?" he asked Logan as he walked out one afternoon.

"No, we decided that Jean will tell him everything when the time comes. We're moving her into the city."

"We made the mistake once of allowing her tostay here, we're not doing that again." Ororo added. "It's getting late, Alex, you better return to your dorm at college. Don't tell Scott a thing." Ororo added strictly.

"You're moving me into the city?" Jean asked when Ororo and Logan returned to her small room.

"Yes, you've been given a second chance, Jean. We're doing the same for you that we did for Scott. We're moving you into an apartment; Charles is taking of everything surrounding that. And if you decide to take some classes at one of the local colleges, we encourage it."

"Soyou'rebasically kicking me out?"

"Yup." Logan added with a smile. "We don't want you here, we can get along fine without you, Jean. You have a life that you deserve to live."

Jean breathed slowly as she took the entirety of that in. "What about, Scott?"

"That's a bridge you'll cross when you come to it."

A few weeks later Hank decided that Jean was now healthy enough to leave his care and to begin a new life for herself. He handed her two small orange bottles on the morning that she was leaving. "Now these painkillers are for the headaches you may experience, I'm Charles has filled you in about all of those."

"Yes, unfortunately." Jean smiled sarcastically.

"And these," Hank added, "are sleeping pills. I want you to only take these _when you can not sleep_." Hank emphasized. "And take it very easy on those painkillers, there the same ones I gave Scott."

"I will, don't worry." Jean promised placing the two small bottles in her purse. "Thank you, Hank, for everything you've done." Jean gave the man a hug then said her goodbyes. It was hard for her to say goodbye to everyone, she had only just returned to them and now she was leaving once more.

"Good luck!" several of them called after her as she drove up the driveway.

"How long do you think it will take before she runs into Scott?" Ororo asked as she and Logan walked back inside arm in arm.

"Depends on how long it takes for Alex to spill the beans I guess." Logan answered with a smile.

Not long at all, actually, Scott was back at the mansion a few days later. He burst through the door and headed straight for Xavier's study. "May I speak with you?" Scott asked knocking lightly on the door.

"Is this about Jean?"

"Yes, Alex told me she came back, but he didn't tell me where she is. I was hoping you might know."

"I do, actually, Scott. Sit down I'll give you her address."

"She's local!"

"Yes," Xavier wrote down Jean's street and apartment building and number. "I trust she'll give you the rest." Xavier said calmly as he handed Scott the slip of paper.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see her again I miss her so much. Thank you, professor."

"Scott, don't be a stranger here. Come and visit us as often as you'd like."

"I will, I promise. Thank you." Scott walked out hurriedly to his car. Jean was back, he couldn't believe it. After all this time… "She's back." Scott said to himself. "She's back…"

When Scott arrived at the street he figured he wanted to surprise her so he stopped a few blocks away and bought some fresh red roses at a small stand. He checked his hair in a window then began walking toward her apartment building. He was so influenced by the fact that he was going to see Jean again after three years that he didn't watch where he was going and walked right into someone spilling their groceries all over.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention at all." Scott apologized quickly helping to pick the person's groceries up.

"It's fine, it was my fault. I'm in a rush to get home."

Scott looked up when he heard the voice, he would've recognized it anywhere, even after three years of not hearing it. "Jean?"

The woman looked up at him from picking up her fruit, the same emerald green eyes stared at him. "Scott? Scott!" Jean threw herself at him nearly tackling him to the ground as she wrapped her arms around him in a ferocious hug.

"Nice to see you, too. I was just coming to see you." Scott couldn't take his eyes off her. She was more beautiful than ever.

"Well you wereheading in the wrong direction."

"Yes, I see that now… You're so beautiful, Jean."

Jean blushed as she smiled at him and continued to pick up her groceries. Scott helped with the rest of them and offered to carry one of the bags for her. They made it to her apartment in a few minutes where Jean set down the paper bags and began unloading them. Scott looked around her apartment as she did so. It was just like his, living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. White walls, cream carpet, simple furnishings, and whatever Jean had personally added.

"Oh, here, these are for you." Scott said handing her the roses finally.

"Thank you, Scott." Jean said taking them from him. "They're beautiful. And it's nice to see they survived our little crash test." Jean retrieved a vase from under her kitchen sink, filled it with cold water then placed the roses in it. She placed the vase on her small kitchen table.

"Would you like some help?" Scott motioning to her groceries.

"Sure."

They unpacked her groceries together talking and catching up, sharing stories, though Jean didn't have many, and generally enjoying each other's company.

"So where have you been all this time?" Scott asked as he placed her fruits and vegetables in the fridge in their respective drawers. Jean stopped cold as she placed a box of cereal away. She turned and looked at Scott with a weary expression. "Jean, what's wrong?" Scott asked upon seeing the sad look in her eyes. Jean had forgotten that Scott didn't know.

"I think you should sit down while I'll tell this to you."

"Jean, what do you mean?"

"Just sit." Jean said motioning to her couch. She sat down as Scott sat beside her. "Where to begin?"

"How about at the beginning?"

"Don't be a smartass, Scott. This isn't something easy that I can just tell you." Jean took a deep breath before continuing. She knew she would want to have this story straight before she actually met up with Scott, her only problem was she was having difficulty still believing parts of it. "I died." Jean whispered.

"You… What?"

"I died, Scott. It happened about three months after you left for your freshman year of college. We had to go on this mission to recruit a young girl named Elizabeth Braddock. I don't really know much about her now except that she's British, she has purple hair, and likes to be called Betsy. She was at this warehouse, so I flew the jet there, we picked her up, and as we were about to leave Magneto and his Acolytes showed up. Charles had wanted us to find Betsy before Magneto did, but what he didn't know was that Magneto had already found Betsy and was using her as bait to lure the team, specifically the leader, into a trap. We didn't know that, well, at least the team didn't."

"But you did?" Scott accused.

"Yes, I did, and I judged the situation entirely the wrong way, Scott. I did something so selfish, I won't expect you to ever forgive me."

"What happened?" Scott asked, his voice low.

"I battled Magneto. Alone, just the two of us in the warehouse. I erupted into flame as Logan and Ororo told me, and I spoke in a voice that was not my own."

"Phoenix…?" Scott asked staring straight into Jean's emerald eyes. Jean nodded, swallowed, and continued. Tears were quickly filling her eyes.

"I allowed Magneto to kill me, Scott. I was afraid of what I was becoming. I knew I would never be able to control it, I would wind hurting everyone around me that I loved. I felt as if I had no choice."

Scott sat there taking all of it in. How could Jean do something like that? "How come I never knew? I was told that you had just up and left."

"They didn't want you to hurt, Scott." Jean choked out in between her sobs. "They didn't want you to feel any pain."

"SO THEY LIED TO ME!" Scott shouted rising to his feet. Jean stood up and tried to take his hand as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Scott pulled away from her. "Don't touch me. How could they lie to me, Jean? About something like that! How?" he demanded grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Scott, don't!" Jean yelled. "Don't do this, I'm sorry!"

"How could you do that?" Scott yelled. "Why, Jean?" He shook her again.

"Scott, don't!" Jean yelled again, warning him. Scott watched as fire began to blaze in her eyes. He let her go and the fire died.

"Jean…?"

"I have control now, Scott…" Jean whimpered, as she lay crumpled on the floor. "But not a lot… Please don't go, let me explain…"

"I've heard enough." Scott spat grabbing his keys and walking to the door.

"Please, I want you here!" Jean cried.

"I need some time to think about this, Jean. Goodbye." Scott shut the door on his way out, a little harder than necessary. Jean threw herself against the side of her couch and cried until she could cry no more.

* * *

A/N: I don't think Scott took that very well… Please review and tell me what you all think! 


	11. Starting Anew

Thank you for all of your reviews! Sorry it took me so long, I explained breifly down at the bottom why. To Slickboy444: It's good to hear from you again! I missed your reviews, and I just read your most recent chapter in "Hanging By A Moment". I always suspected that Betsy was jealous, but I never thought she would stoop that low. VERY well done. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10: Starting Anew

For three days Jean lay on her couch constantly wondering to herself if she would ever see Scott again. She didn't get up to eat, drink, or even sleep; she just simply lay there staring up at her ceiling and holding a pillow to herself as she twirled her hair around her fingers. Her mind went over and over the afternoon when she had told him the truth about herself, playing out different scenarios if things had gone differently between them. Finally when she couldn't stand the pang of hunger that growled in her stomach any longer Jean pulled herself off her couch and wandered into her kitchen for some food.

As she was preparing a bowl of Mac n Cheese, there was a soft knock at her door. Jean turned her stove off and removed the pot from the glass top before answering it. She peered through the peephole first and sighed when she saw who it was. Jean opened the door slowly and leaned on the doorpost.

"Hey," Scott said softly.

"Hey," Jean responded. They immediately enveloped each other in a tight hug. "Oh, Scott. I've missed you so much." She whispered to him as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I've missed you, too." Scott said as they let go. He crooked his head around the corner of her door and looked into her apartment seeing the pot on the counter. Jean looked where he was and smirked to herself.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked looking back up at him.

"Would you mind if I cooked?" Scott said indicating the two plastic bags he had with him. Jean shook her head and allowed Scott to walk into her apartment. "I went back to the institute and made Ororo, Logan, and Charles explain everything to me." Scott said as he unpacked the bags. Jean dumped her failed attempt at macaroni in the garbage then began washing the pot out. "I had no idea they cared about me so much."

Jean looked up from the sink. "You're loved, Scott, by so many people, you just have to realize it." Jean walked over to him when she was done and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So what did you bring?" she asked softly.

Scott suddenly had a vision of seeing himself turning around and grasping Jean by her waist and kissing her, but he shook himself out of it. "I brought a small roast, vegetables, and rice."

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

Scott smiled to himself. "Good." He whispered.

Some time later Jean lay cuddled on her couch beside Scott his arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her warm, keeping her calm. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Scott."

"I was never angry at you, Jean. I was just… Overwhelmed by it all. It was a lot to take in at once and it just shocked me, I guess, to find out that everyone I had ever trusted lied to me for so long."

"As you said, though, they cared about you, Scott, and were only trying to protect you."

Scott looked down at Jean, as she seemed to gaze off into nowhere. "They should have cared more about you, Jean."

Jean paused for a moment, taken aback by his statement and thinking to herself, what could they have done? There was nothing they could have done, I was on my own. "Let's not talk about it anymore, ok? I'm tired."

"Then let's get you to bed." Scott stood and picked Jean up then carried her to her bedroom where he laid her in her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Scott turned to go but Jean reached out and grabbed his hand.

"No, stay. I don't want to be alone." She whispered. Scott smiled to himself in the dark then sat on the edge of the bed, removed his shoes, then got in beside Jean. Jean rolled over and pressed herself to his front as Scott wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, Jean." And she did.

Scott awoke in the morning to a muffled sound and a shift in the bed. He was now lying on his back with Jean almost laying on top of him her arms wrapped securely around him. Scott lifted his head then to see what had climbed on the bed. His shift awoke Jean as well, she had never been a deep sleeper, and neither had Scott apparently. Jean lifted her head as well. She saw fast asleep at Scott's feet a small white and gray kitten.

"Oh, Scott, I forgot to introduce you." Jean sat up unwrapping her arms from around him allowing Scott to sit up as well. She clapped her hands lightly once and the kitten's head popped up staring at them both with its little head cocked to one side.

"It's adorable." Scott said quietly.

"It's a she." Jean responded. She then made a hissing noise that sounded to Scott like 'psssp… psssp…pssp pssp pssp…' The little kitten stood up on wobbly legs and padded over to Jean rubbing the side of its head against her hand purring quite loudly. Jean scooped the little thing up and turned to Scott. "Scott, this is Ruby, Ruby, this is Scott."

"Ruby?" Scott asked looking at the cat's color.

"I was thinking of you when I named her."

"How old is she?"

"About eight weeks." Jean set the kitten down and it hopped off her bed padding towards the kitchen. "She's probably hungry."

"Where did you get her?"

"My parents gave her to me. They didn't want me to be alone. My mother is actually treating me like a human being now. Its nice, in a weird sort of way."

Scott nodded. "Want me to make breakfast?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Mid autumn

It was now late October and the beginning of Scott and Jean's junior year of college was hitting them hard. They were unable to see each other as often as they had liked, but sometimes managed to get together for lunch on days when neither had classes. Scott had thought Jean would take it easy after the ordeal she had been through but Jean wasn't. She was throwing herself headfirst into her various studies taking each of her several classes quite seriously and sometimes ignoring Scott's calls, staying uplate into the night to finish a single paper. At one point Scott didn't hear from Jean for an entire week and got worried and drove over to her apartment with a load of groceries, knowing she wouldn't have bought any herself and reduced herself to surviving on bread and water. He found her in her bedroom passed out at her desk, an overused coffee cup next to her laptop, and several water-stained glasses lying around.

Scott nudged her awake slowly, told her to change her clothes because he was taking her out and put away everything he had brought with him. After that he checked up on Jean once a week finally convincing her to give him her spare key. Scott gave her his key to calm her mood and told her to come over anytime she wanted for whatever the reason. Neither of them seemed to realize just what they were headed for.

* * *

Betsy Braddock, the newest member of the X-Men, who had joined a little more than three years prior, sat on one of the various couches in the institute's vast foyer curled against a pillow enjoying her most recent book. The purple-haired mutant was taking her daily quiet time trying to settle mind and filter the day's progress. Charles Xavier had personally recommended it for her after seeing what Jean had gone through, he didn't want any more of his students suffering from that kind of trauma. Betsy looked up when she heard the screech of brakes and a car door slam. She saw a very fancy silver convertible parked in thelarge circular driveway and a very handsome blonde man walking up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and rapped on the glass door twice.

"One or the other, darling!" Betsy called as she uncurled herself from the couch and went to get the door. She answered with a smile. Warren Worthington barely even seemed to notice her.

"Is Jean here?" Warren asked looking past Betsy's shoulder to see if Jean was walking by inside.

"Jean Grey I assume?" Betsy asked, her British accent was still strong after the several years she had lived in New York. Warren dropped his gaze to her to be met with beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah." Warren said. "Hey, I know you from somewhere…"

"Doubt it, love. Come on in."

"Warren!" Ororo Munroe walked from one of the side rooms and greeted the young man with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I heard Jean was… Is… Alive. Is she here?"

"No, she's not actually. We moved her into the city almost three months ago. Mostly for her own good so she could actually live the life she was deprived of while living here."

"Do you have her address by any chance?"

"Warren…"

"Please." Warren begged. "I need to talk with her."

"All right, fine. Wait here, I'll get it for you."

Warren began pacing as soon as Ororo left, his actions didn't go unnoticed. "You know, just in case things don't work out between you and Jean, I'm always here for extra comfort." Betsy's voice said from the couch.

"What do you mean, "in case things don't work out"? What do you know?"

Betsy turned so she was looking at Warren, he stared back with his hands on his hips. "Just that Jean may have met someone since she moved to the city, and in this length of time, three months to be precise, things could have gotten serious."

"What do you know?" Warren asked again. "Who did she meet?"

"Oh there's no fooling you I see. Some guy that used to live here as well. Scott…. Something. She called here the other day asking if something of his was still here. And the way she talked about him… Oof, it sounded serious. It was the first conversation I ever had with her and the first time I found about 'Scott'. She sounded like she was in love."

Warren snorted a laugh. "Did she happen to tell you that she wasonce engaged to me?"

"No, but she's only twenty-one. How old are you?" Betsy raised an eyebrow when Warren didn't answer immediately.

"Twenty-four."

"Really, you seem so much... Older." Betsy said changing her tone and earning a look of interest from Warren.

"Here you are, Warren." Ororo announced walking back into the room and handing Warren a slip of paper. "Give her our regards."

"I will." Warren turned to walk out and was met with one last statement from Betsy.

"Remember, love, if things don't work out between the two of you, I'm always here." Warren merely smiled and nodded then walked through the door and drove off in his car. "Ooh, he is handsome."

"He gave Jean a lot of grief, too." Ororo stated sitting on the arm of the couch that Betsy was curled up on."Be careful around him. He hurt her, and not just emotionally. I don't want you going through the same thing."

* * *

"What do you think?" Jean asked pushing a slip of paper across her small kitchen table to Scott who stood on the other side of it at the counter. He looked up from chopping vegetables and sat down to look at the paper.

"What is it?" he asked staring at the drawing. It depicted Jean, he guessed, in some outfit.

"My new uniform." Jean stated with a proud smile.

"You designed this yourself?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

"What colors does it consist of?"

With another proud smile Jean went off into the full description of her work of art. "The uniform itself is a one piece, black. The gloves, boots, emblem, and sash will all be gold. See that little thing on the sash, that's a clip. It matches the emblem on the chest. That'll be gold as well."

"Opera length gloves, thigh high boots… Let me guess," Scott motioned to the emblem on the uniform's chest and the clip, "A Phoenix."

"Yep." Jean said excitedly. "So what do you think?"

"I like it. I think you'll look very, no, _extremely_ sexy in it."

"Oh, Scott!" Jean shouted playfully and throwing her pencil at him. Scott held his arm up to deflect it.He laughed and returned to chopping vegetables. Jean grabbed her drawing back and levitated her pencil up from the floor and into her hand then took up her drawing once more. Just then there was a knock on her door. "I'll get it!" Jean called. She walked briskly and purposefully over to the door and threw it open with a gasp of surprise that Scott heard in the kitchen. He began to concentrate more on listening to Jean's conversation than the vegetables. "Warren, what are you doing here? How did you get my address?"

Warren shrugged. "A lady at the mansion… White hair…"

"Ororo." Jean said for him.

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I heard that you… That you were alive."

"Warren, now isn't a good time. I have company."

The tension between them was broken suddenly by a loud "OW! Shit!" from the kitchen. Warren tried to look around Jean but couldn't see who the distinct male voice belonged to. He heard footsteps approaching and suddenly a man was in the doorway beside Jean, his arm around her waist.

"Hey," Scott said. "What's going on out here, is everything ok?" Jean looked down at Scott's left hand where it lay on her waist. His index finger was wrapped in a tissue, poorly, since blood was beginning to leak through it.

"Honey, what did you do?" Jean asked taking his hand.

"Cut my finger." Scott said quietly.

"Well, don't stand here letting it get worse, go clean it. I'll be in a minute to look at it. And everything is fine, Scott." Warren stared at the young man on Jean's side. He knew him from somewhere but he just couldn't place him. "Scott, you remember Warren, right?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Scott said sarcastically.

"Warren, this is Scott. You've met a couple times."

"Is he you brother?" Warren asked, a little dumbfounded. There was no way that what Betsy had told him was true. Jean couldn't be in love with someone else.

"Warren, you know my only sibling is a sister, you've met her, too."

"Sara, right. Is he your cousin?"

"I don't have any cousins named Scott." Warren's gaze dropped down to where Scott's hand was still lying on Jean's waist. "Scott's my…"

"Boyfriend." Scott interrupted Jean. He knew she was about to say 'friend', but he wasn't going to allow this conceited, stuck-up snob to ruin her life a second time.

"Right," Jean said glancing up at Scott. "So like I told you, Warren, now isn't a good time. Goodnight, Warren." And Jean shut the door quietly with Warren still standing there. He heard a lock slide on the other side. So this was what rejection felt like.

* * *

A/N: I knowI said I wasn't going to have lapses in my updates but I got really busy with summer school stuff and SAT tutoring. I'll update again as soon as possible. I promise! 


	12. Moving On

Hey I just realized that on July 22nd, I've been at Fanfiction for one year! I'm so proud of myself, so HAPPY ANNIVERSARY to me! ENJOY!

Diaz F: Yes there is going to be some Warren/Betsy in this chapter and the coming chapters I'm only just adding that so I still need to think of some ways to incorporate them so this story makes sense.

Slickboy444: I LOVE YOU, YOUR STORY ROCKS!

Mark C: Thank you for your continuing support on my story, and I did get the chance to read yours and I liked it very much, keep it up!

And thank you to jacx, Summers Groupie, and amazing redd phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 11: Moving On

As Jean shut the door she put her back to it and shut it the rest of the way eyeing Scott the whole time. "Was that really necessary?" she asked. Scott reached beside her and slid the deadbolt lock.

"Yes, it was. The more he thinks you're taken, the less he'll try and win you back. Even though he doesn't know that you don't want him anymore." Scott placed his hands on either side of Jean's body and began leaning in.

"I never did want him." Jean said pushing his right arm away and sliding underneath it. She walked back over to her table and sat down once more with her drawing.

"Fine." Scott said under his breath. He walked back into the kitchen resumed cooking dinner.

"What?" Jean looked up at him from her drawing.

"Nothing." Scott said not taking his eyes off the cutting board.

"Scott, I don't love him. I never did, I never will." Jean sighed and got up from her seat. She walked over to Scott then reached down and took his hand. "Scott," She reached up and turned him towards her. Scott stared at her through his glasses. "There's only been one man I've ever truly loved, and I'm looking at him." Scott looked away from Jean for a moment not believing what he was hearing. Jean took the side of his face with her hand and turned him back towards her. "Don't think I have forgotten the day you left."

"I'd rather not think about that day." Scott whispered. He reached out and ran a hand down Jean's face.

"There are a lot of days we'd rather not think about. But let's not worry about them, Scott. It's all in the past." Jean dropped her voice lower. "What's past is past, Scott, and there's no changing it. Let's focus now on the present, right now this moment." Jean stopped and raised herself a bit on her toes. "I love you, Scott Summers." She whispered to him and leaned up kissing his mouth. She felt Scott's arms wrap instinctively around her and then he began to kiss her back.

* * *

When Warren arrived back at his apartment he thought severely of emptying his bar, then remembered he had another one of his parents many boring business parties to attend later that evening. But he couldn't go alone, what would his father say? He couldn't show up without someone on his arm to introduce his parents to. Then it came to him. Warren picked up the phone on his bar counter and dialed the institute.

"Hey, is Betsy there? Hey, Betsy, it's Warren. Would you be interested in attending a party with me this evening? You would, ok. I'll be around to pick you up a little before eight. Yes, it's formal. Ok, see you tonight, bye." Warren hung up. What had he just done? He didn't know a thing about this girl, except that she had purple hair, she was British, and obviously a mutant, and she liked to read. So Warren spent the better part of the rest of the day worrying about later that night. At quarter to eight he found himself straightening his tie in front of his bedroom mirror and talking to himself. He arrived ten minutes later at the mansion where he saw Betsy waiting on the front steps for him. She had her long lavender tresses pulled back and elegantly arranged into a fancy bun on the back of her head. She was wearing a dress that reflected the color of her hair and accentuated her skin tone perfectly. The dress fell straight down on her hugging her curves. Warren's breath was taken away when he saw her. All memories of Jean were driven from his mind when he saw the beautiful woman waiting for him.

Ever the gentleman he got out of his car and opened the passenger door for her. "Ready for an interesting night?" He asked as they pulled out. Betsy smiled at him. "Good."

"Warren, who is this delightful young woman?" Warren turned around to see his mother drifting toward him and Betsy and greeted her.

"This is Betsy Braddock, a friend." Warren watched as his mother swooned over Betsy then took her off to begin introducing her around, just as she had done with Jean. "Please don't let this one be a repeat." Warren whispered to himself. He started his own mingling, walking around for nearly an hour or so before he gracefully bumped into his date.

"Warren, could we leave?" Betsy asked sounding a bit tired. They had already been there for over four hours; Warren had to admit he was feeling tired himself.

"Yeah, we can go. Where would you like to go?"

"I'm hungry?" Betsy said shrugging.

"Ok." Warren reached down and took the young woman's hand before leading her out. "Did you have fun at least?" he asked as they got into his car.

"Yeah, but I've never really been one for those kinds of parties. I didn't feel uncomfortable, I mean I could get used to it, but it's just not my thing."

"I understand. So where did you want to go?"

"I was hoping you could pick because, even though I've been here for three years, I don't know any good places." Warren flashed Betsy a bright, sexy smile then started his car and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was quiet time now. Jean lie in Scott's bed with him her head on his bare chest and his fingers running absentmindedly through her hair. Jean sighed quietly as she picked her head up and leaned down to kiss Scott on his mouth. She whispered, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Scott grunted.

"You know what's weird?" Scott grunted. "Every time you and I come close to making love I get all these doubts in my mind, but I can remember doing it so many times. It's like my body doesn't remember, and whenever these alien feelings start my body doesn't recognize them and I get nervous."

Jean raised herself on her elbows and looked down at her boyfriend. Scott reached up and ran a hand down her face. Jean laid her head back down on his chest and sighed once more. How many weeks were going to pass before all their emotions finally came to a head? It had already been two weeks since Warren's surprise visit. She and Scott had come very close on several occasions to making love, or just having sex, but Jean had always found a reason to back down. She always found a reason to be nervous. She thought about too much whether this was the right way to go between them. If their relationship took this turn would it be bad? Would they become addicted and their relationship suddenly become sex-based?

"It's like I'm a virgin all over again."

"You were reborn?" Scott asked picking his head and looking at her. Jean almost didn't respond his question had completely taken her aback.

"Yes, but then why do I still have memories?"

"Maybe the Phoenix chose to let you keep your memory? Since you were so innocent."

Innocent? Jean asked herself. That was the last word she would ever use to describe herself. But Scott had a point. Phoenix had chosen her without warning and forced her to take her own life. Jean could remember the day of the mission and suddenly losing control. She remembered it like seeing herself battling with Magneto but she was the one in control, although it hadn't felt that way. The more she thought about it now the more it confused her. Jean banished any thought of that day from her mind as she leaned down and kissed Scott passionately feeling his fingers thread through her hair pulling her close and holding her tight. This was it. There would be no going back after this. She couldn't back down. This was the point of no return.

Jean couldn't pull away nor did she want to. Scott rolled her over onto her back pinning her down, "No doubts?" he asked quietly.

"Don't ask. Just kiss me." Jean responded. Scott did, pulling her up with him so she could remove her t-shirt and bra. Scott laid her back down her gasp disappearing into his mouth when their bodies came into contact. Scott lifted his hips so Jean could remove his shorts leaving him completely naked then he slowly slid her shorts down leaving her naked as well. Scott positioned himself between her legs then leaned back to kiss her again. Jean breathed slowly as she felt Scott begin to enter her. Then she squealed and her eyes clamped shut.

"What's wrong?"

"It… Hurts." Jean gasped. Scott began to withdraw but Jean stopped him and told him to continue. Scott stared into her eyes as he pushed himself to his full length never breaking the eye contact. Jean relaxed under his gentle caresses as every nerve in her body responding in the best possible way. They made love slowly trying different rhythms until they found one that was comfortable for them both. The end came quick between them as Jean matched Scott exactly for his movements grinding her body against his for more. Scott gasped suddenly and collapsed on top of Jean panting softly into her ear.

"It's that quick." Scott finally managed to say. He lifted himself up on his elbows then rolled onto his side next to Jean. Jean rolled onto her side so she was facing him. She propped herself up and smiled.

"That was good."

"Mm… It was." Scott reached out and encircled the beautiful redhead in his arms placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too." Jean rested her head under Scott's chin and slept a very, very peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters but I hope you all enjoyed it just the same. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. My Immortal

Thank you for all of the reviews! I greatly appreciate everything you all have to say.

* * *

Chapter 12: My Immortal

Jean Grey awoke in the morning very reluctantly rolling over and finding a body beside her and not remembering why it was there. Then she realized it was Scott and was immediately awake. She groaned sleepily rolling over and allowing her arm to fall across his side and her hand to stroke her midsection.

"That feels immensely… I can't think of a word."

"Good?" Jean offered whispering into his ear.

"That's the word…" Scott groaned flipping over so that he faced Jean and was able to gently stroke her face. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Scott."

"I can't believe it's taken us this much time to get here. To finally admit that we're in love with each other."

"Emotions turn everyone into fools, Scott."

"Are you ready to get up?"

"No, still too tired." Jean snuggled closer to her new boyfriend and wrapped both of her arms around him pressing her head to his chest. "Sing me to sleep, Scott. Make it good."

Scott lay there for a minute trying to decide on a good song. It came to him. He sang very softly stroking Jean's hair as she relaxed against him.

"_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just lea  
There's just too much that time cannot erase... _

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.

_These wounds wont seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along.

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me..."

When Jean awoke again it was close to two in the afternoon. She sat slowly in Scott's bed and looked aroud. Scott was nowhere in site. "Scott…?" She called out half yawning and stretching at the same time. "Scott, are you here?" Scott walked in a moment later carrying a tray, on it was a lunch for two.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head. You looked so angelic, I couldn't wake you. But I did make us lunch, hungry?"

"Starving. What did you make?"

"Sandwiches." Scott settled carefully onto the bed beside Jean and placed the tray between them. Jean snuggled close to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, you really are a wonderful man, Scott Summers. What would I do without you?"

"Who knows?" Scott answered breaking a sandwich in half and handing a piece to Jean. She sat up and took the half sandwich nibbling on it while making quiet conversation with Scott, mostly about how much she loved him, using words of love and ardor to emphasize how she felt. She was all she ever wanted in her life, to lay in bed or even just relax with the man she truly and she knew truly loved her back. She had never known it was so close or she would have taken these steps sooner. But then again she thought, would she have thought she was ready to take these steps back then?

* * *

"Ok, Warren, yeah we'll be there. Eight P.M. on Friday. Yes, we'll be there. I can't wait to see you either. Ok, bye. Scott!" Jean called from her living room couch. She knew Scott was in her bedroom.

"Yes…" Scott asked sticking his head around the corner.

"Are you trying to find the Halloween costumes I put away?"

"Yes," Scott admitted. Jean opened her arms to him from where she sat and he walked right into them unable to deny her. Jean settled herself into Scott's lap as their arms wrapped around each other. They exchanged gentle kisses for some time before Jean finally spoke.

"Do you still want to go to Warren's party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I need to get drunk."

"You, too, huh?"

"What better place than at a party, especially one of someone you know… Quite personally."

Jean slapped Scott playfully and placed a very passionate kiss on his mouth. "He's involved with Betsy now, for the past month actually. They seem to be getting on fairly well. "

"Well that's a relief, maybe he'll leave you alone now."

Jean looked at Scott with an exasperated expression. "Scott, he hasn't made a move at me since that night he stopped, what a month and a half ago."

"All right, I'll lay off."

Jean leaned her head up and planted a very soft kiss on Scott's lips. "Thank you, dear."

"Will you show me the costumes now?"

"Yes, I'll show you the costumes now." Jean stood up dragging her boyfriend off the couch behind her toward her bedroom.

The following evening they arrived at Warren's apartment around quarter to eight, they, Warren, and Betsy would be carpooling to where Warren was hosting the party. His parent's house. More than large to throw such a huge party they had only consented to it if Warren agreed to allow some family friends to be invited. He didn't know who these people would be.

"Betsy!" Jean hugged her new friend fiercely. Betsy was dressed as a ninja and had painted a 'J' shaped red tattoo over her left eye. "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, luv. Look at you. Belle, from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"Yup. And Scott is my handsome prince." Jean reached an arm around Scott who was wearing the outfit the prince wore in the final scene of _Beauty and the Beast_. Jean was wearing the golden dress, her hair back in a half bun, just like the movie.

"You two look great." Warren commented. He was merely wearing a business suit.

"Where's your costume?" Jean asked as they climbed into Warren's car.

"Well, this is a costume party, so I thought would be a good night for me to "spread my wings" and come up with something creative."

"He's the archangel Gabriel. Don't ask." Betsy said quietly as Warren started the car.

"Wasn't gonna." Jean and Scott said together. It took them about twenty minutes to get to Warren's parent's house. As soon as they pulled into the driveway Jean's eyes widened in fear and shock when she recognized a car parked only feet from them. "No," she said loudly.

Warren looked out the window recognizing the car as well. He slapped his forehead in frustration. "Jesus Christ, they did this on purpose!" he yelled. "They must think you and I still have a chance." Warren said glancing behind him at Jean. They all got out of the car, the ladies taking the arms of their respective gentlemen and walked up to the door. Warren nodded to the doorman and he let the four of them pass.

"Let's just try and avoid my parents, ok." Jean said to Warren. "If they see you, introduce Betsy. Here, take this." Jean pressed something cold and hard into his hand. "I was going to give you this back eventually. You'll need it soon anyway." Jean leaned up and kissed Warren on his cheek. "See you around, baby." She added the last part then walked off, Scott's arm around her waist. Warren looked down into his palm to see the engagement ring that he had given Jean years ago.

"I guess she has a point." Warren said to himself. He pocketed the ring and walked off to find Betsy, who was mingling among some friends she recognized from a few of her college classes.

"Hey, Bets." Warren said affectionately as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Girls, this is Warren Worthington, my boyfriend." Betsy introduced him. Warren hugged each of Betsy's friends and greeted them. They seemed like a nice group if girls, yet he knew what each one of them was thinking. He didn't need Jean's gift for that.

"So, you want to dance?" Warren asked taking Betsy's hand.

Over at one of the tables Jean stood with Scott's arms encircling her waist the kisses he was planting on her neck taking her away to another world where she was relaxed and content, and not worried about the night. She could tell Scott wanted to get away if only for a few minutes. Jean leaned her head up to place a kiss on Scott's mouth when an all too familiar voice rang out behind Scott.

"Jean, I just knew you would be here tonight." Jean looked over Scott's shoulder to see her sister Sara hanging off the arm of her husband, Paul Bailey.

"Hey, Sar. What's up?"

"Who's this stud?"

Scott turned around and smiled. "Hey, Sara, remember me?"

"No. Oh, wait, Scott right?"

"Yeah."

Sara stared at her sister with a smile. "Mom will be pleased." She said sarcastically.

"I don't care what Mom thinks, Sara. I'm in love with Scott. I'll remind Mom that this is the man who has saved me in more way than one." Jean gazed lovingly up at Scott. This is the man who I love more than life itself. This is the man who I want to spend the rest of my life loving. This is the man… I want to marry."

Scott looked down at Jean. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. "Love you, Scott Summers." She whispered acting as if Sara wasn't even there. "Marry me?"

Scott smiled back stroking the tears off her face. "Of course. I love you, too, Jean Grey. My immortal Phoenix." Scott wrapped his arms around Jean and hugged her fiercely as he placed deep and tender kiss on her lips. So this was what true wholeness felt like. Scott had to admit, he liked it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I actually had a lot written for this chapter but then went back and read it over and thought it was really crappy so I rewrote everything and this is the end product. DONE! YEAH! REVIEW PLEASE! I do not own "My Immortal" or "Beauty and the Beast" and take no credit for either please do not sue me! 


End file.
